Sacrifice
by aiisha101
Summary: -Chap 11 up- When Naruto and Sasuke came back they didn’t expect a heroic parade but a warm welcome from Sakura. So you can just imagine how they’d feel when they came through the gates beaten and tired but there was no Sakura to greet them. Why?
1. Leaving

Sacrifice

Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke came back they didn't expect a heroic parade but a warm welcome from Sakura. So you can just imagine how they'd feel when they came through the gates beaten and tired but there was no Sakura to greet them. Why?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

-

-

First Chapter: Leaving

-

-

-

Sakura stood in front of a wooden door.

It was the only one in a really long hallway so it had to be an important room. In fact, it was the fifth Hokage's room, Lady Tsunade.

So why would Sakura, apprentice of Tsunade, Jounin med-nin, just standing in front of the door with her hands quivering and her thoughts scattered like a pack of dogs that just got out of a room after days of deprivation of food, water and chew toy?

She could just faintly hear the shuffling of the papers and the occasional sigh along with the sound of something being gulped down.

'_Sake... that's Tsunade-Shishou for you...'_

Sakura continued contemplating what to say and what to do and let out an undignified yelp when the door suddenly opened revealing Shizune, Tsunade's other apprentice with Ton-Ton the pig in her hands.

Shizune's anxious face disappeared as a look of surprise replaced it when she saw Sakura jump away and land on her butt with her back against the wall.

Sakura blinked before opening her moth, "Shizune-chan, I…" she trailed, hoping that her next move would help her understand what she's trying to say.

Shizune looked worried and held out a hand for Sakura. Sakura gratefully took it then looked seriously at Shizune.

'_That expression…that burning passion in her eyes…no, it can't be…she won't…she can't!'_

Shizune unconsciously dropped Ton-Ton, who just scurried back into the room, and her face paled, "S-Sakura-chan, don't tell me you're…you're…"

"I'm sorry Shizune-chan; I've made up my mind…"

Sakura didn't even give her a glance as she brushed passed Shizune.

She was dead serious; Shizune didn't get a smile or a hug from Sakura reassuring her. Her mind was set and she knew perfectly well that nothing could ever change her mind.

"Sakura, I trust you've made your decision." Tsunade's feminine but strong voice could be heard from where Shizune was standing, she never moved an inch from where she was stood, right in the way of the opened door.

Shizune shook her head slightly, "No…" she whispered quietly. It was pretty obvious which of the older women took this matter personally and which one of them took it professionally.

"Hai, Tsunade-Shishou. I've come to a decision."

Shizune couldn't take it anymore; she swiftly turned around to voice her protests until she caught sight of Tsunade's face.

Her once piercing eyes turned venerable and sad, her shoulders were slumped and any fool could tell, even with one quick glance, that she was in utter turmoil.

Everything seemed to have stopped altogether, uncomfortable silence hung in the air and it seemed to be suffocating Tsunade. She felt that she stopped breathing after seeing her young apprentice's eyes.

They were burning with so much intensity and passion that she was scared, because this wasn't the kind of thing she wanted to see from her.

She shouldn't have that blank expression on her face, her posture shouldn't be so damn sturdy and determined and her eyes shouldn't look so…unfamiliar.

The suffocating silence also affected Shizune who was paler than she should be with her eyes diluted into small specks in her eye sockets.

Complete and utter silence continued to strangle Shizune and Tsunade for a couple more minutes…that was until Sakura broke it.

-

-

"I'll leave Konoha…and never come back."

-

-

Shizune and Tsunade wished so much and willed so hard for the previous silence to come back as they heard Sakura's footsteps grow quieter as she walked out of the office, out of Konoha and out of their lives.

**-x-**

Sakura continued to walk away from the gates of her home village Konoha without looking back. She imagined how everybody would react to her departure.

She felt guilty and selfish for leaving.

She knew that a lot of people are probably hurt and sad because of her selfishness, but she couldn't think about this.

Her selfish mind chose to think selfish thoughts instead of thinking about her loved ones that she left back in the village.

_They would…no, __**will**__ understand…eventually_

Her heart ached when a sudden image of her friends crying came into her head; she shook the image out of her mind as she thought of her future instead of the past.

The past may be written in stone but the future is limitless...

With this thought in her head she wondered what she would do when she arrives in the Earth country where her wish was going to become a reality.

_My selfish wish…_

Her face crumpled into a sad expression, she thought about Konoha again.

But before doubtful thoughts could invade her mind she thought about how she felt when the two most important news were kept a secret from her.

**.:Flashback:.**

_She had just finished early from her shift at the hospital and decided to pay her teacher of 6 years a visit. She thought maybe Tsunade would be in a good mood so she could successfully beg her to teach her more powerful jutsus._

_When she neared the Hokage tower she masked her chakra so she wouldn't be noticed. She figured that her mentor would probably be grumbling about the mountain of paper work she had to do so she thought of surprising her as well as testing her abilities. If the Hokage couldn't sense her then no one could._

_A smirked played itself on her face as she neared the Hokage's office. She as about to reach for the door but the two other chakra signatures in the room and the mention of a certain person's name made her stop._

"…_Uchiha Sasuke should be swiftly apprehended, he's too much of threat already. If he gets any stronger and joins our enemies then it'll be the end of Konoha. Naruto tells us that if there's enough strong shinobi then there will be a good chance of subduing him."_

_Sakura leaned her ear right next to the door, her eyes slightly widened when she heard Naruto's name being said._

'_**So Naruto found Sasuke huh…but it's been months since he's been given this solo mission, I would've thought that once he sees Sasuke, they'd battle it out and Naruto would end up dragging Sasuke's sorry behind back to Konoha…what happened I wonder…'**_

"…_Don't tell Sakura what you're doing, she'll try to come along and get killed in the process. Her emotions are still too tender; we can't let her get near the Uchiha again._

_If she fights him out of pure rage and hatred she'll get beaten up and probably jeopardize the mission."_

_Sakura's thoughts stopped running in her mind, shocked by Tsunade's declaration of her weakness._

_Sakura's knees began to wobble but she quickly steadied them. Her eyes changed from shocked to angry but she was smart enough to keep her chakra hidden._

_She had worked so hard and for so long to become strong and be recognized and yet her own mentor was saying she was weak. Sakura knows fully well that she'd probably be no match for the Uchiha but she'd still be able to put up a good fight._

_Her thoughts wandered to when she met Sasuke again at Orochimaru's hideout. He'd gotten stronger, that was obvious, and she charged with all her might at him. But she had to be saved by Yamato, and she remembered that she got knocked out that one time at the bridge when they were to intercept Kabuto._

_She was indeed weak, dead baggage and a burden to her team mates._

_She looked down at the floor as she recollected many more memories where she had to be the damsel in distress who had to be saved._

'_**I couldn't even stop Sasuke from leaving…'**_

"…_-Sakura could probably get stronger. Why won't you tell her?" a person that held pride and confusion in their voice said, Sakura guessed the voice to belong to Hyuuga Neji._

_Sakura's ears perked up, what else had her mentor failed to tell her?_

"_She can't go. She's not ready yet."_

"_But she had been Jounin for the past three weeks already, I've seen her fight. She's more than ready to do this." Another voice spoke up._

_Something clicked in Sakura's head and she became furious, her mentor was blatantly underestimating her and would not let her get stronger. On top of that, the retrieval team involved Neji and Shikamaru._

_Hinata was a total wreck when her boyfriend left; she had to take away Ten-Ten's and Ino's too._

"_Who's side are you two on anyways?! She would have to leave the village for Kami knows how long, there's a chance that she might not come back at all!"_

_For a long time Sakura heard nothing, she figured that Neji and Shikamaru thought of how things would be if she were to go away and never come back, after all her best friends were their girlfriends…but she knew they'd still stick up for her. _

_All her friends knew how much she wanted to get powerful so that she could at least catch up to Sasuke and Naruto. Neji and Shikamaru understood this and what they said proved their loyalty to her._

"_But she has the right to know." Neji firmly said._

"_With all due respect Hokage-sama, we understand that your bond with her has strengthen over the years of being her mentor, but please view this in Sakura's perspective. You of all people should realize how much she'd want to receive a chance at getting stronger. You out of everybody know Sakura's determination and hard work to peruse this goal. She has every right and more to know that a chance that would probably only come by once in a lifetime is being offered up to her. She deserves to know." Shikamaru reasoned._

_Sakura could just kiss Neji and Shikamaru right now but their girlfriends would probably pound her into dust, so she settled with just thanking them in her mind._

"_I figured you two would be on her side…"_

_Sakura pressed her ear closer to the door, eagerly awaiting her mentor's response._

"_Hokage-sama, will you let her go or not?" Neji asked._

"_Yes, I will…" she finally said, but instead of jumping for joy Sakura was frozen in the spot. _

_She had been trained by this woman for many years and so they've come to know each other very well. So they'd be able to tell if something was askew even if only a very small indication told them this._

_Something in her voice made Sakura scared, she calculated that Tsunade had something up her sleeve and she was scared to know because it'll probably affect her drastically._

"_In fact, I'll do better than that. I'll give her a choice. She either goes to the earth country or…_

_She could go and help retrieve Uchiha Sasuke…"_

_Before either men could respond to what she said the door burst open to reveal Sakura in all her glory. She was flushed with anger as she quickly paced up to stand in front of Tsunade's desk._

"_How do you expect me to choose!" she cried, tears of anger and frustration threatening to come out._

_Even though Neji and Shikamaru were beyond shocked to find out that Sakura had heard their conversation, Tsunade only had a blank look on her face as she stared at Sakura._

"_I don't, that's why I said that. Sakura, you would probably be a lot of help if you went on this retrieval mission. It'll higher up the chances of capturing the Uchiha, whereas the other choice…would be risky." Tsunade said in a calm voice._

_Sakura glared at her teacher, she obviously wanted her to choose the latter if she was stating so many benefits for that choice. And Sakura had to admit…it was working._

"_I'll elaborate in detail. We had an offer for you to be sent to the earth country's hidden village in the rocks. A scroll sent me word that you've helped a man of very high status save his wife, he says that you have untapped potential. He's also the brother of the Tsuchikage, he was also hoping for your station there to be …permanent."_

_Sakura was feeling a mixture of emotion, she felt doubtful yet happy. Worried yet determined to go._

_She racked her brain for the man that supposedly asked for her. _

_Her eyes widened in realization as she remembered him. She was quite old but she could tell that he as quite fit and able for his age. _

_Sakura's team stopped at Iwagakure to rest, that's when she encountered a family that needed a doctor since their youngest caught a rare disease. _

_Sakura was just walking down the streets when the mother bumped into her on her way to get a doctor, Sakura asked her what's wrong and told her that she was a doctor herself that could probably help. _

_Sakura was familiar with the disease since it became an epidemic back in Konoha a few months back, so she was able to quickly cure the child and informed the hospital of a future outbreak of the disease since it was very contagious. _

_The very same day, a man came to her after hearing her talk to the nurses, he approached her about curing his wife of the same illness and to hurry because his wife was extremely weak in state beforehand. Sakura obliged and went back to Konoha the same day. _

_The man that she had helped was probably the same man that was asking for her._

_Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion, "But I don't understand, what could I do in Iwagakure that I can't do here in Konoha?" she asked._

_Tsunade looked at her pupil seriously, "Sakura, they're offering you to become part of their special squadron called HellFire. It's a powerful organization founded by a clan in Iwagakure. It demands for your utmost loyalty and dedication. The man that's asking for you was the head leader of HellFire. _

_By becoming a member they expect you to practically give up your life for the sake of the organization. It's a very strong organization but I've heard that the members are killing machines that does whatever the Tsuchikage commands. You'll be the first in Konoha to be offered a place Sakura, but in exchange for your life here."_

_Sakura couldn't speak, if Tsunade was trying to scare Sakura then it was working, she was having second thoughts about the placement offer._

"_I'll…think about it…" she whispered quietly that Neji and Shikamaru couldn't hear, Tsunade heard though and as Sakura disappeared from sight, her heart clenched._

_She did her best to scare her apprentice but she didn't need much imagination as what she said was true._

_When she saw Sakura's fear stricken face after having heard what the HellFire lifestyle offered she was pretty sure that she would steer clear of opting for this choice, but she knew deep down that there was still a chance that Sakura would choose this and leave Konoha for good._

**.:End of Flashback:.**

She concluded that she was making the right decision. After all, she was weak but she was determined to change that.

She began to run until only a blur could be seen of her; she decided to leave her past thoughts and feelings of Konoha and prepare herself for her awaited future.

She was, after all, going to work with the dangerous Shinobis and Kunoichis of HellFire.

**Aiisha101**


	2. Timeskip

Sacrifice

Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke came back they didn't expect a heroic parade but a warm welcome from Sakura. So you can just imagine how they'd feel when they came through the gates beaten and tired but there was no Sakura to greet them. Why?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

-

-

**Last Chapter…**

Shizune and Tsunade wished so much and willed so hard for the previous silence to come back as they heard Sakura's footsteps grow quieter as she walked out of the office, out of Konoha and out of their lives.

_She concluded that she was making the right decision. After all, she was weak but she was determined to change that.  
__She began to run until only a blur could be seen of her; she decided to leave her past thoughts and feelings of Konoha and prepare herself for her awaited future.  
__She was, after all, going to work with the dangerous Shinobis and Kunoichis of HellFire._

-

-

Second Chapter: Timeskip

-

-

_**Six months later …**_

Tsunade looked up from her paper work and stared out of the window. She marveled at the beautiful blue skies and the children running around enjoying the day.

She then looked back at the many stacks of papers and folders that needed to be worked upon and whined inwardly at how she was stuck doing paperwork while the sun was shinning outside, tempting her.

She caught a glimpse of pink out of the corner of her eye and smiled at the picture. She took it in her hand and caressed the part of the glass where Sakura's smiling face was on.

It was a picture of Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune along with Ton-Ton smiling happily in the office.

You could easily notice Tsunade's pink cheeks and clearly guess that she was drunk, you can just see Jiraiya's head at the corner of the photo also.

Tsunade wondered how she was doing; it's been half a year since Sakura left for earth to join HellFire.

She missed her pink-haired apprentice that would help her with all her paper work and smile to her so that she would feel a little bit better since paperwork always dampens her mood.

She looked around the room to realize that Shizune wasn't there, she was about to go into panic mode; one apprentice leaving was bad enough, she'd go insane if Shizune also left.

But then she calmed down when she remembered that she sent Shizune to gather medicinal herbs in the forest an hour ago.

She was about to crack on with her paperwork when a flustered Shizune burst in through the door.

"Tsunade-sama, bad news! The retrieval team that was sent to capture Uchiha Sasuke failed their mission and are now in hospital in critical condition!" Shizune shouted with panic filled eyes.

Tsunade grabbed Shizune's arm and teleported themselves into Konoha Hospital.

**-x-**

Tsunade flopped down on a chair and wiped sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. The team's injuries were severe but thankfully they were treated quickly before they got any worse.

A nurse was looking around frantically and then calmed down slightly when she found Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, Nara Shikamaru had regained consciousness." She said quickly.

Tsunade nodded her head and gingerly stood up to follow the nurse who was leading the way to Shikamaru's room.

Tsunade found Shikamaru sitting up with bandages on his torso and arms, Ino was already there by his side, her cheeks tear stained.

When they saw Tsunade appear they looked up, Tsunade sat next to Ino and looked at Shikamaru, "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Shikamaru ignored her question and just proceeded to give her his mission report.

"We successfully found Uchiha Sasuke; he was travelling with three sound companions and Uzumaki Naruto. When we encountered them Sasuke downright refused and was ready to attack when Naruto struck a deal.

Neji and I were to duel with Naruto and Sasuke and whoever wins gets to decide where to go. Sasuke and Naruto as a pair made them an opponent not to be trifled with. We lost and so Uchiha demanded that we set out to find Itachi. We had no choice but to go along with them and this went on for a few months.

Yesterday, we encountered Akatsuki. There were four members and Uchiha quickly chased after his brother and Naruto and the three sound nins followed them. Since Itachi's paired companion went along with them, Neji and I were forced to face two members on our own.

The fight went on for hours and when we retreated they chased after us and this is where we are now." Shikamaru said.

Tsunade absorbed in the information and nodded her head at several intervals when Shikamaru briefed.

"Furthermore, it would seem that the Akatsuki only came to us in the hopes of capturing-"

"The Kyuubi…"Tsunade finished.

"For Itachi and Kisame possibly, the Akatsuki members that we were fighting wanted someone else." Shikamaru corrected.

Tsunade raised a brow at this, "Who else would they want?" Tsunade asked.

Shikamaru looked down on the ground before continuing.

"Haruno Sakura…"

**-x-**

_**Another six months later…**_

"I wonder how everybody's doing in Konoha… I hope Hinata-chan's eating properly…."Naruto trailed on.

Sasuke sighed a frustrated sigh, "Dobe stop whining, if you really miss the Hyuuga that much then you should just go back to Konoha" he suggested.

"Hell NO! I set out specifically to get you! And-"

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin interrupted.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Karin who had her eyes widened and who had stopped running.

"What?" Sasuke replied in a monotone voice.

"I-Itachi's just a few miles south from here and he seems to be stationary."

Before Naruto could glance at the Uchiha, he had already set out to the direction the red-head mentioned.

Sasuke's Sharingan twirled in his eyes at the thought of finally avenging his clan.

He emerged from the edge of clearing littered with dead bodies. In the middle stood a man cloaked with the familiar black clothing with the famous Akatsuki insignia.

The figure, whose back was facing Sasuke, was towering over a ninja lying in their own pool of blood.

Sasuke started to walk slowly towards the figure, black chakra surrounding his entire being. If Orochimaru was still alive and the curse mark was still there then it would've fully taken over Sasuke's form by now.

Sasuke stopped a few meters away from the figure.

Slowly the figure turned around, at that very moment all Sasuke saw was red as the two Uchiha brothers looked Sharingan to Magenkyo Sharingan at each other.

Let the long awaited battle begin.

**Aiisha101**


	3. Mission

Sacrifice

Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke came back they didn't expect a heroic parade but a warm welcome from Sakura. So you can just imagine how they'd feel when they came through the gates beaten and tired but there was no Sakura to greet them. Why?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

-

-

**Last Chapter…**

"For Itachi and Kisame possibly, the Akatsuki members that we were fighting wanted someone else." Shikamaru corrected.  
Tsunade raised a brow at this, "Who else would they want?" Tsunade asked.  
Shikamaru looked down on the ground before continuing.  
"Haruno Sakura…"

_Slowly the figure turned around, at that very moment all Sasuke saw was red as the two Uchiha brothers looked Sharingan to Magenkyo Sharingan at each other.  
__Let the long awaited battle begin._

-

-

Third Chapter: Mission

-

-

_**Somewhere in Iwagakure…**_

Sakura hunched over and placed her hands on her knees, panting heavily as beads of sweat trickled down the side of her face.

You could still recognize her after one long year away from Konoha. Apart from her hair lengthening slightly and face shape more womanly along with her slim yet muscular body, she was exactly the same.

"You're getting better and better Sakura, I would've thought that you'd have given up weeks ago but I can see that I've been proven extremely wrong. I can see how powerful you will become in a few months…I'm greatly impressed." A deep but feminine voice said.

The tall woman with dark blonde hair and black piercing eyes had a cut on her face and her once even breathing was slightly altered if you would listen closely enough.

She was also supporting a cut on her arm but apart from that she was calm and standing tall and straight.

Sakura smirked; she knew her mentor wasn't the type of person to be easily pleased. She was proud that she had managed to land a couple of blows and was able to inflict a wound on her.

The woman standing before her was the best of the best and she knew that she wasn't the kindest teacher in the world but Sakura thanked her everyday for training her to become stronger.

Sakura stood up and walked over to the woman, the woman only took away her hand from the wound Sakura inflicted on her and saw that her wound was quite deep and was bleeding profusely.

Sakura lifted a chakra glowing hand and healed the wound, never leaving any indication that it was cut in the first place.

"Well done today Sakura, I mean that. You've learnt an abundance of powerful Jutsus that will come in handy in your missions. But tomorrow you better get me on my knees at least." She said with a smirk on her face.

Sakura gave out a small laugh and smiled at her teacher, "Don't worry, I've got a Taijutsu lesson with Mikai-sensei before that and she promised me that she'll teach me at least two new attacks tomorrow so count on me whooping your ass tomorrow Etsuko-Shishou."

The woman just laughed a hearty laugh, "We'll see, you brat. See you tomorrow."

Sakura watched, with a smile, the woman walking away.

She was about to go too but an eagle descended down on her and dropped a small scroll on her opened palm.

Sakura scanned the scroll and instantly a cold expression appeared suddenly on her face.

She tucked the scroll in her pants pocket and ran towards the Tsuchikage's tower.

-x-

Sasuke clutched his bleeding stomach where Itachi had slashed him. He looked around and saw three bodies dead.

One was sprawled on the floor with their arms at an odd angle and their face completely frozen into a gruesome expression. Sasuke saw his reflection on the blade of the huge sword that was next to the body.

He turned around to be welcomed by the sight of a body pinned to a tree trunk by his own Katana.

The figure's red hair became even darker as blood dripped from her head. Itachi had taken Sasuke's weapon and impaled his team's tracker with it.

A large figure was sitting and leaning on the base of a tree.

The figure had on a panic and fear stricken expression and he was covered with their own blood. The man had been a victim of Itachi's Magenkyo and within minutes was screaming his head off and begging to be killed.

Even if team Hebi were only used as tools to get his revenge underway he was part of the team nonetheless.

And it didn't help that when he looked at Itachi's beaten and dead body on the ground in front of him that he felt nothing.

His fists clenched and his Sharingan turned on. He got his life-long wish for Itachi's head on a platter in front of him and yet he felt no happiness, no joy no…achievement.

He was beginning to feel angry and frustrated at himself for throwing away his life just to feel nothing at the end when a hand landed on his shoulder and lightly gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Sasuke turned around and his spirits instantly lifted.

In font of him was Naruto with his goofy smile and looking battered but alive.

"Teme…" Naruto said, giving Itachi's dead self a brief glance.

Sasuke only stuffed his bloodied hands in his pockets and brushed pass Naruto.

Sasuke only grunted as he started to walk out of the clearing to disappear amongst the trees.

Naruto caught Sasuke's smirking face when he went pass him and when Naruto was about to ask him if he would go back to Konoha, when he noticed that Sasuke had already disappeared amongst the shadows of the trees.

But what he didn't fail to notice was that Sasuke walked to the direction of Konoha.

-x-

_**One year later…**_

Sasuke walked down the dark alleyways of Konoha village. It was the shortest route to take from the restaurant to the Uchiha estate.

When he came round to the main street, he walked passed the park of Konoha.

He saw the cherry blossom leaves drift down slowly, he could still see since some street lights were on.

He immediately thought of his female team mate when he was still a Genin, years ago.

He couldn't admit it then but he could admit it now, well a few minutes ago he found out that if he was drunk out of his mind then he could really admit to anything.

He felt a little sad and betrayed that he couldn't find any Sakura when Naruto and him came through the gates one year ago.

He remembered how sore and hurt he was all over and wondered how Sakura would react if they saw each other again.

Don't get Sasuke wrong, he felt no romantic feelings for the girl but he considered him as a friend and what she said years ago when she was trying to stop him leaving did leave a pretty big impression on him.

He found out that Hinata came rushing to Naruto when she caught wind of them coming back when they were being treated in the hospital.

He thought that Sakura would rush up to hug him like Hinata did to Naruto but it turned out that she went away to another village to be their frickin' Kunoichi when she herself was already a Kunoichi of Konoha.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He missed Sakura being there for him and for Naruto and for everybody else really.

He noticed how sad everybody gets when Sakura was mentioned, she was really missed.

It did feel nice to have Sakura around; she was just too annoying most of the time.

He remembered what he did just minutes before in that restaurant where everybody gathered to celebrate Sasuke's out of probation party.

There were food, people and alcoholic beverages. He had one too many and got drunk which led him to dancing along with Naruto, who were also drunk, and spilled out emotional stuff every once and a while.

He made a mental note to threaten everyone who was there to keep their mouths shut or be Chidori'd to death.

He said a lot of un-Sasuke stuff along with his thought about Sakura. He said that she was annoying all the time because she was too loud and too vain, not focusing enough to be a ninja.

He said that he did feel guilty for not responding to her 'love' since he considered her as a good friend but didn't regret leaving. He also said that if Sakura were still in Konoha she would've kept him company since he was alone most of the time since everybody was paired up and going off doing romantic stuff.

He also admitted to himself and to everyone that he missed her, that was followed by a long silence and soon after Sasuke walked out to go home wobbly and half drunk.

He reached his area of the Uchiha estate but staggered to the back garden instead.

He flopped himself down next to the cherry blossom tree next to the pond and fell asleep.

But before his eyelids closed he saw a star shoot by and wished sincerely upon the star for Sakura to come back.

-x-

"Is everybody present?" Tsunade asked the three men in front of her.

"Teme's not here yet!" Naruto shouted, even though she was just in front of her.

Tsunade winced at his voice's volume and glared at him.

Naruto shrunk back and thanked the stars when a knock interrupted Tsunade who was about to knock out Naruto with her powerful punches.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept." Sasuke said, coming in.

He stood next to Sai who was next to Naruto who was next to Kakashi who were all giving him glances out of the corner of their eyes.

Tsunade looked at the new team seven, minus Sakura; Yamato went back to his ANBU position.

Kakashi was once again preoccupied with his little book, Sai had on his usual fake smile and Naruto was grinning at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at the blonde but then composed himself and looked at Tsunade with a stoic face.

"You are all here to be briefed on an S-class mission." Tsunade started, she stopped to give every one of them a scroll containing the necessary information.

"A group of rogue ninjas threatened one of our allied villages to surrender their land to them. They're currently weak and powerless due to a major earthquake that destroyed their majority of their land with many injured and dead. They've asked us to solve the problems concerning the attacking rogue ninjas.

I want them all dead, but be warned they are still skilful. Don't underestimate their power. You have one week to complete this mission. Any questions?" she finished.

Sasuke spoke up, "Why didn't they only ask our help to get rid of their threat when we could also aid in healing the many injured?"

The other two, Kakashi was still reading his book, nodded in agreement.

"They've asked another village for that matter so they only burdened us with dealing with one problem. Any more questions?"

Naruto's hand shot up but before he could open his mouth to speak Tsunade sighed.

"Questions that doesn't involve ramen or anything else pointless to the mission."

Naruto slowly put his hand down with a sheepish expression.

Tsunade nodded then looked at Sasuke, "Uchiha, this is your first mission outside of Konoha; this means that the village is finally trusting you. Don't screw up." She said.

Sasuke nodded and team seven dispersed after the Hokage's flick of her hand.

-x-

Three masked feminine figures and one belonging to a man stood just outside a large gate.

One had black cropped short hair and through the mask you can just see blue eyes coming through. She was claded in form fitting clothes like a true ninja should, she had two pouches on either sides of her hip and a large purple pole was fastened at her back.

Another one had her long black hair up in a ponytail and green eyes could be seen through the mask eye holes. She was also dressed almost identically to the previous person except she wore red and black not entirely black.  
She had two red and black rods fastened at the side of her hip.

The last one had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.  
She was wearing dark blue ninja clothes and she had two Kamas on one side of her hip and a katana slung on her back.

The man looked tall and had muscles. His hands were crossed in front of him and he was bald with black eyes. He had a scar on his cheek and his face held on a serious expression. (A/N: The guy doesn't have a mask)

"You have one week to complete the first mission and another week to complete the next, focus and report back successful and safe." He said clearly and with a firm voice.

The women nodded and disappeared amongst the shadows of the forest.

**Aiisha101**


	4. Encounter

Sacrifice

Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke came back they didn't expect a heroic parade but a warm welcome from Sakura. So you can just imagine how they'd feel when they came through the gates beaten and tired but there was no Sakura to greet them. Why?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

-

-

**Last Chapter…**

Tsunade nodded then looked at Sasuke, "Uchiha, this is your first mission outside of Konoha; this means that the village is finally trusting you. Don't screw up." She said.  
Sasuke nodded and team seven dispersed after the Hokage's flick of her hand.

"_You have one week to complete the first mission and another week to complete the next, focus and report back successful and safe." He said clearly and with a firm voice.  
__The women nodded and disappeared amongst the shadows of the forest._

-

-

Fourth Chapter: Encounter

-

-

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked for the hundredth time.

Sasuke sighed and refrained himself from punching Naruto in the face.

"Not yet dobe!" he said through gritted teeth as team seven sped their way towards their destination.

"Alright, I was just asking! What a crank…"Naruto mumbled.

"It would've been okay if you asked only once but you've been annoying us by asking the same question every five minutes!" Sasuke said.

"Uchiha's right for once dickless, you're whining is getting annoying" Sai remarked.

Naruto was about to shout at the two for ganging up on him when they felt a couple of unfamiliar chakra signatures.

They stopped and concealed their chakra and headed for a clearing. Once they were there they hid themselves amongst the branches and the leaves of the surrounding trees.

After a couple of minutes a large amount of ninjas were starting to get near the clearing.

The boys looked at each other and nodded; their weapons at the ready. When they saw the first five come into the clearing they jumped down to attack.

Kakashi tried to fight four skilled rogue ninjas on his own; the other's tried their best to fight off three each.

After minutes of punching and stabbing and kicking team seven were standing in their battle stances in the centre of the clearing…

Surrounded.

There were surrounded by five rogue ninjas which hadn't even gotten to fight since they were late coming.

The enemy was stronger than anticipated.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, he tried coming up with a plan but his head was spinning due to his many painful wounds that were bleeding profusely.

Naruto's head was spinning as he received a concussion and he was deeply slashed across his chest. A kunai was buried deep within his shoulder blade and it hurt to even move.

Sai had blood flowing down the side of his face and he was almost blacking out due to chakra depletion.

Kakashi was close to collapsing since he used his Sharingan throughout his fights.

They each held their breath when the enemy was beginning to approach them dangerously with their weapons in their hands.

Then the first one tried to throw a shuriken at the guys it was deflected by a kunai.

Everybody swivelled their head towards the direction of where the kunai came from.

Standing on tree branches were three figures, two crouched and one standing up could be seen.

The figures jumped down and began battling the five ninjas.

The blue eyed one threw something towards one of the enemy that stuck on his chest, and then the black haired one in red and black kicked the ground to push a boulder of rock from beneath the same enemy's feet.

The enemy, who was still trying to get the sticky glop off of him, was sent hurtling way, seconds after a loud bang was heard and an explosion of red and black was seen.

The blonde took out her Kamas and fought with one of the enemy.

The blue eyed person kicked a ninja away and took out the pole behind her back. She pumped chakra to it and a scythe like blade appeared almost instantly.

The black haired one kicked and punched so that the two ninjas she was fighting with jumped back to create distance from the Kunoichi and themselves.

She then produced a bow and arrow out of green chakra, the enemy was too shocked and it hit one of them, instantly killing him.

"You bitch!" the rogue ninja cried as he attacked the Kunoichi.

After a few minutes no enemies alive could be seen anywhere.

The boys, who were watching the whole thing were still on their guard. For all they know, these women who saved them could still be an enemy. The figures turned around, one of them produced a scroll and gave it to Kakashi.

After Kakashi read it he collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"They're medic-nins who were sent to heal the injured in the village. They're safe." Kakashi spoke out in a strained voice.

The others also collapsed on the floor to rest.

Sai and Kakashi were treated individually since they were the closest and Naruto and Sasuke were tended by only one.

"What village are you from?" Sai asked the woman who was tending to his broken arm, she was the blonde one.

A muffled sound was heard through the mask.

Sai leaned in a bit closer and asked for her to repeat, "I said Kumogakure. Hidden village in the clouds in the lightning country." She said in a clear voice.

Sasuke looked over to the person healing Naruto, he was unconscious due to blood loss and concussion and she was healing his stomach wound.

She healed Naruto professionally and Sasuke was slightly awed by her flawless actions.

There was something about her that Sasuke felt familiar with, even her chakra felt familiar in a sense.

He made a mental note in his mind to ask her some questions later on.

Sasuke noticed a scroll that was given to them and reached out for it.

When he finished reading it the person had finished healing Naruto and was on her way in bandaging him up.

He noticed that the one near him was healing Naruto faster than the other two.

It seemed obvious that even though they all had skills in being a medic-nin the only proper one with the real skill for it was the one who was currently bandaging Naruto's arm.

Sasuke scooted over to the girl; he only manoeuvred his body so he could face her but he still winced because his wounds were pretty severe.

"You, who are you? The scroll doesn't give us much detail except for your mission info on healing the injured." Sasuke asked.

The woman finished tying the last bandage then moved on to healing Sasuke.

"Ask later" she said, her voice was a bit muffled due to the mask.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to speak but Kakashi motioned for him not to.

The boys were managed to be patched p and they set out to the village, team seven slightly further ahead than the medic-nin group.

Once they entered the village, the medic-nins walked straight towards the hospital and team seven headed toward the person in charge of the village, Naruto was carried y Kakashi since he was unconscious.

Sasuke gave the retreating backs of the women one last glance before walking in sync with his team.

-x-

"Thank you so much for saving our village. We'd be dead by now if it weren't for you four" the leader of the village said, bowing and shaking team seven's hand.

"Actually if it weren't for the medic-nin who saved us we'd be dead by now too." Naruto said sheepishly.

"That's right, give our regards to them if you please" Kakashi added.

"Who are they?" Sasuke asked out of no where.

The elder blinked at Sasuke, he made a move to open his mouth but Sai interrupted him.

"Didn't you hear them? They said they were from Kumogakure" Sai said.

"Huh? You must be mistaken. They're not from the cloud village. We're not allied with that village yet"

The boys looked at each other in uncertainty.

"Which country did you ask for medical aid?" Kakashi asked.

"They're-"

"Your people have been treated successfully; all there's left to do is to take proper care of the injured so they'll recover quickly." A feminine voice from behind them said.

Everybody's attention was onto the three figures.

"You...you lied to us!" Sai accused, pointing a finger at the blonde one.

"Yeah, you're not from cloud village!" Naruto added.

"I didn't lie; I did come from the hidden village in the clouds. That's where I was born, but I'm currently living in another village." She said.

"Well, then where?" Kakashi asked.

"Why should I tell you? So you can stalk me? I don't think so. Let me just tell you-"

"Enough, we're wasting our time" the black haired one exclaimed.

The blonde one immediately shut up.

The one who spoke up took a step forward and bowed towards the leader.

"I hope your village makes a full recovery. If you need any more assistance our leader would gladly help if you ask for it. We have other missions to get to now so we're leaving"

She then turned to her two companions, "Now" she said in a commanding voice.

The other two figures nodded their heads and turned to face the gate.

"Farewell" she made a move to turn but she as stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

When she turned around she was greeted y the smiling face of the leader, "Give my regards to Kyouhei-san, he's trained you girls well."

The other two had heard this as they had their heads turned to the elder.

"Hai, I'll pass on the message"

"Also give my thanks to the Tsuchikage for giving my village the aid it needed."

"Hai"

They then turned and began to run towards the open gates leading to the forest.

Sasuke made a move to get them but was stopped by Kakashi's firm hold on his shoulder.

"So they're from Iwagakure…" Sai muttered but everyone heard him.

"Iwagakure? Village hidden in the rocks in the earth country?" Sasuke asked, looking at Sai.

"Isn't that where Sakura-chan went?" Naruto asked.

Sai, Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"She went there?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto blinked, "What? You never knew? I asked Neji and Shikamaru and they knew."

"We were only told that she went to another country Dickless." Sai said, looking emotionally at Naruto.

"Hey! Why I outta-"

"But what I don't get is what ranking those girls are…the mask they wore was not of Iwagakure ANBU. They look familiar though…"

"HellFire" a voice from behind them said.

They turned their heads to find the elder still there, smiling lightly.

"Those girls are from the elite organization HellFire." He said.

"Can you tell us more about this organization?" Sasuke asked, seemingly intrigued by this organization in which the three girls belonged into.

"All I know is who the person who's in charge and which country it originated from."

He said.

"Your Hokage might know more than me because Iwagakure, Hellfire's origination, are allied with Konoha are they not?"

Kakashi pondered about this, he was curious about this HellFire organization. Remembering back how the girls fought he was thinking that this organization might be powerful even that to match Konoha's ANBU.

"We'd better get home then, judging by your thoughtful expression I'm guessing you're just as curious about this organization as I am. Let's move out." Kakashi said.

The rest only nodded their heads and started to head out of the village.

-x-

"Hey, don't you think the black haired guy was cute?" the blonde haired girl said.

"Naoko, we're still in a middle of a mission. Concentrate."

The three masked figures were jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"Well, technically we just finished our last one and I don't think we'll be able to start it until we get to the rice field county. At least we don't have to worry about sound; they're wiped out already aren't they?" the short black haired one said.

"Thank you Fuu-chan! Gee, we had to get a grouch for our team leader didn't we?" Naoko said.

A growl emitted from the said person.

"Joke, joke! Hey wait, wasn't the black haired one cute AND wearing clothes that has a fan insignia of it?"

"Yeah, he's most likely Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi was killed a year ago. He's the only remaining Uchiha in the entire world."

"Oh, now you speak up about something other than the mission!" Fuubuki cried.

"He's the one who wiped out Sound on his own right?" Naoko said her voice edged with fear.

She couldn't fathom how powerful that guy could be if he were able to destroy a powerful village of ninjas.

"No, he killed the leader and a few sound nins but that's it. I was told that once he killed his brother, Akatsuki member Uchiha Itachi, he went back to Konohagakure, his home town. He then went back to sound with reinforcements and took down sound."

Fuubuki whistled, "Even if! He's gotta be powerful to beat an Akatsuki member right?"

"Yeah, he's cute too!"

The two remaining sighed; Naoko can be such a fangirl sometimes.

Suddenly, Fuubuki tensed, "2 miles south-east. Two powerful ninjas."

She then abruptly stopped and her eyes widened though her mask eye holes.

"Akatsuki" she whispered.

They took out their weapons.

Fuubuki took out her long pole and added chakra to it; two scythe blades emerged from the two ends.

Naoko took out her two Kamas.

The last figure unlatched the two rods on her hips and added chakra to it. There was a twirl of silver and then long, sharp Sai blades appeared.

"Take care of one and I'll take care of the other. We still have a mission to complete after this so…stay alive"

Fuubuki and Naoko looked at their leader, behind their mask they were smiling.

Their leader has always been serious and stoic when it comes to missions and battles, but she was still their friend.

They readied themselves and took off to the direction of the two Akatsuki members who were anticipating their arrival.

**Aiisha101**


	5. Alliance

Sacrifice

Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke came back they didn't expect a heroic parade but a warm welcome from Sakura. So you can just imagine how they'd feel when they came through the gates beaten and tired but there was no Sakura to greet them. Why?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

-

-

**Last Chapter…**

"We'd better get home then, judging by your thoughtful expression I'm guessing you're just as curious about this organization as I am. Let's move out." Kakashi said.  
The rest only nodded their heads and started to head out of the village.

_They readied themselves and took off to the direction of the two Akatsuki members who were anticipating their arrival._

-

-

Fifth Chapter: Alliance

-

-

Inside the Hokage office, Tsunade could be seen hunching over her desk doing paperwork.

Her concentration was broken when she heard a sharp rapt from the door.

"Come in" she said curtly.

In emerged team seven in all their glory.

Kakashi handed her a scroll which probably was the mission report.

"I guess the mission as a success?" Tsunade asked, noticing their unscathed bodies but never failing to notice that something was off balance.

"Hokage-sama, what do you know of an Iwagakure organization that calls themselves HellFire?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "How did you know that?" she asked.

"Three persons -guessing by the voice, height and build, they would be around their older teens- were sent to heal the injured." Kakashi reported.

"The leader of the village told us that they were from an organization called HellFire." Sai added.

Tsunade looked down, "I guess I have no choice but to tell you."

When she looked up her face was serious and her eyes were piercing.

"Hellfire was founded by an unknown clan in Iwagakure. They're a special breed of ANBU, kind of like our ANBU root here but slightly different. They carry out A and S ranked mission mostly. Assassinations, hunter-nin, and seduction missions you name it and they do it.

They only obey the command of the HellFire leader, I only know of the first name of the leader its-"

"Kyouhei, right?" Sasuke chimed in.

"How did you know?" Tsunade asked with her eyebrows raised.

"One of them said it." He answered.

"Anyways, they only obey their leader and the Tsuchikage. They are limited but powerful. They say that they are ruthless and unforgiving. They will not think twice about who they kill as long as they obey their orders. But I guess they're also useful for other things besides killing and thievery."

"Their motto is once a member always a member. They never let anyone out, ever."

When she said this she emphasized the words clearly and loudly as if to get something across to the four Shinobis in her room.

"Before they would only recruit clan members but over the years they've gathered quite a few skilful ninjas from other villages."

She ended her sentence slowly.

Kakashi seemed to have caught on quicker than the rest, "And we're no exception…"

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked after realizing what's going on.

"It's-" but before she could say anything else someone knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Ino came in with Hinata and Ten-Ten in tow.

"Tsunade-sama, we-" Ino started but stopped mid way when she noticed the other four that was previously in the room.

"We're we interrupting anything?" Ten-Ten asked, voicing Ino's thoughts.

"No, nothing important. Now what did you want?" Tsunade said, the boys just looked incredulously at her.

They were in a middle of something very important and they just interrupted dammit!

"We came here because we want to ask for your permission to leave the village." Hinata said without stuttering, she had long overcome her stuttering problem thanks to her relationship with Naruto.

"What? Why would you leave the village?" Tsunade asked standing up.

"We just want to look for Sakura! We miss her and we can't help but feel slightly responsible for her leaving!" Ino cried, tears sliding down her face.

The others were on the verge of crying too.

"We never bothered to help her when she was training too hard, we thought that she only needed some time on her own and we just somehow got preoccupied with training and other stuff that we neglected Sakura altogether." Ten-Ten said, sniffing.

"We never noticed how lonely she'd gotten and somehow, overtime we spent less and less time with her." Ino said

"We j-just want to a-apologize and be h-her friend again. We m-miss her s-so m-much!" Hinata cried, tears flowing freely down he face.

Suddenly Ino was wrapped in a comforting hug from behind by her boyfriend Shikamaru.

Neji had also tagged along and was now hugging a crying Ten-Ten rubbing her back soothingly.

Naruto had jumped at Hinata the moment she sobbed and enveloped her into a loving embrace.

Tsunade sighed, she figure they would want her to come back.

"I'm leaving also" Sasuke said out of the blue.

Everyone looked at Sasuke.

"I'm getting her back to Konoha whether she likes it or not."

Tsunade just blinked at Sasuke; Sasuke was the last person she would think to want Sakura back at Konoha.

"Yeah, I'm in too!" Naruto shouted.

Ino looked pleadingly at Shikamaru; he sighed and asked to go too.

"Hn" Neji said which earned him a kiss on the cheek by Ten-Ten.

"You can't possibly refuse now Hokage-sama" Kakashi asked, the edges of his eyes crinkled; he was smirking beneath his mask.

Tsunade rubbed her temples with her fingers; she felt a headache coming along.

"Fine, you can leave tomorrow. You got one week to bring her back. She's in Iwagakure, just talk to the Tsuchikage there and you'll know where you can get her." she said sighing.

They all cheered and clapped but their happy moment was cut short by a flustered looking Shizune.

She came running into the room and managed to stop just in front if the huge desk.

"Tsunade-sama, some people are here asking for you. They're from-"

"Hokage-sama, what's with all the Shinobis in your office? Is there a party going on?" a voice from the door said.

Everybody's attention was focused on a man with greying brown hair with matching brown eyes.

At both side of him was a lean woman with blonde hair and black eyes, the other was a muscular man who was bald but had a scar on his cheek. He was big and his eyes were cold hard black eyes.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked, the gang had a weapon drawn out and were on their defensive stances.

"We mean no harm, we've just come to talk and negotiate." The man said in a kind voice.

"We're from HellFire." The woman stated.

Tsunade's eyes widened and quickly ushered them inside, kicking out the guys.

"Don't bother about that mission concerning Sakura. Leave, I have to talk to these people" she told them then slammed the door in their faces before any of them could complain.

They just walked home dejectedly but all agreed to talk to Tsunade first thing in the morning.

-x-

"You bitch! I'll get you for this. I swear that no matter what I'll kill you!" Konan then disappeared out of their sight.

**.:Flashback:.**

_The battle was long and gruesome. Naoko and Fuubuki had fought against Zetsu who had been travelling with Konan back to their hideout._

_Apparently Konan was out on a minor mission alone -without pain for once- when she encountered Zetsu who was also coming back to the hideout for meeting._

_The leader, being the strongest and eldest out of the three had Konan to herself._

_Fuubuki and Naoko had been severely injured and Zetsu was on the verge of dying but had managed to stab Naoko in the gut, piercing through her._

_This made the leader mad and attacked both Konan and Zetsu on her own since Fuubuki was trying to heal Naoko._

_Konan tied to aim a very powerful Jutsu on the woman but then she used a special transportation Jutsu so that it ended up killing Zetsu instead of the leader._

_Konan retreated once the leader advanced on her dangerously._

**.:Flashback:.**

The leader then proceeded to hurry over to her fallen comrade.

"Hang in there Nao-chan, you'll make it, I promise you that. You'll make it" she said in a soft and reassuring voice.

She then lifted Naoko up and slung her over her shoulder so that she could add pressure on the stab wound.

Fuubuki only stared at their leader, "What the Fuck-"

"We're low on chakra; our only hopes are the nearest village and ask for their help. Come one we don't have much time left!"

"Konoha's the nearest village here and the great Lady Tsunade is there too" Fuubuki cried, standing up and composing herself.

The leader stiffened slightly but broke out into a run towards Konoha after a couple of minutes.

Two figures with their injured comrade were passing trees in an incredible speed as they raced against time for the sake of their friend's life.

-x-

Silence.

Not a single word was exchanged during the minute they have been seated.

After a long silence Tsunade broke it, "What do I owe this visit from the leader of HellFire himself?"

"We've come to offer our alliance" he said.

"Alliance? But Konoha is already allied to Iwagakure, I'm sure there's no need Mr…"

"Gakusha Kyouhei. This woman here is my sister and right hand commander, Sawamura Etsuko."

The woman nodded, and then Kyouhei turned towards the big guy.

"And this is Toshitala Isamu, next in ranking."

The big guy nodded.

"Tsunade, Hokage of Konohagakure the village hidden in the leaf"

"We're quite aware of who you are Hokage-sama. You're apprentice have become an irreplaceable treasure in HellFire" Etsuko said, smiling lightly.

"Sakura? How is she?" Tsunade asked, leaning on her desk towards her guests.

"Don't worry; Haruno-san is currently on a mission with her squad. We've instructed her to come here immediately once she finishes." Isamu said, his voice was deep but held a kind tone.

"But we're here not about Sakura but about a more pressing matter" Kyouhei interjected before the whole conversation became out of hand.

"Alright, What of this ally?" Tsunade asked dafter she composed herself once more.

"We may be allied with Iwagakure but that doesn't mean that we've become a part of the Village.

As HellFire's leader I've detached my organization from Iwagakure and had become an independent organization. Our territory is only in the earth kingdom, not within Iwagakure as some may think.

Only recently have we felt threatened as to ask for aid from another country. Unfortunately Iwagakure is unable to help us as they are in a breaking point of a war. Because of this they've asked for some of our ninjas.

We've greed seeing as they had become desperate but because of that HellFire has less chances of defeating the threat."

"What is the threat?" Tsunade asked.

"A band of rogue ninjas called Akahomura (**Meaning scarlet flame**). They've been paid a hefty sum by various enemy villages to dispose of HellFire since we've become such a threat to them.

We've come to you specifically because Haruno-san seemed so persuasive about asking Konoha's help. She seemed to think very highly and proudly of this village"

Tsunade swallowed, "Sakura did?"

"We've researched and Konoha doesn't seem to be in a dire and complicated situation at this moment. And in addition we're offering our alliance and loyalty to the Village."

"I…" Tsunade thought over her decisions, she could say no and maybe avoid trouble that they might lead them but maybe have them scorn Konoha forever.

Or she could say yes and help them, there would be a powerful alliance for Konoha and maybe they'd be able to see Sakura more often.

"Yes, Konoha will help" she said without hesitation in her voice even without consulting the elders first.

"Very good, HellFire is in Konoha's debt. We'll be forever be loyal to you Hokage-sama"

Etsuko rubbed her hands together, "Right, now that we've got that sorted, we'll need to think up of a plan"

"Right, I suggest we-"

"Tsunade-sama, two ninjas entered Konoha carrying a bloody body. They've come straight to the hospital to ask for medical help and asked for you. It's an emergency!" a ninja who had appeared inside the office said.

Tsunade quickly stood up and walked out the room, but before she was out she turned around.

"We'll discuss plans later; I'm needed at the moment. Shizune will get you accommodated during your stay here in Konoha"

Then she went out.

**Aiisha101**


	6. Death

Sacrifice

Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke came back they didn't expect a heroic parade but a warm welcome from Sakura. So you can just imagine how they'd feel when they came through the gates beaten and tired but there was no Sakura to greet them. Why?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

-

-

**Last Chapter…**

"We mean no harm, we've just come to talk and negotiate." The man said in a kind voice.  
"We're from HellFire." The woman stated.- "We'll discuss plans later; I'm needed at the moment. Shizune will get you accommodated during your stay here in Konoha"  
Then she went out.

_Two figures with their injured comrade were passing trees in an incredible speed as they raced against time for the sake of their friend's life._

-

-

Sixth Chapter: Death

-

-

Tsunade came into the emergency room and was immediately greeted by the sight of a bloody mass on the operating table with two masked Kunoichis on the floor trying to catch their breath.

One of them noticed Tsunade come into the room and ran towards her.

"Please, you need to save our friend. You've just got to!" she pleaded.

"Fuubuki give her some space." The other figure had approached them.

She bowed then hurried Tsunade to their friend's unconscious body.

"She has had a sword go through entirely her gut, I've tried healing it partially but it's still severe"

Tsunade was already healing the deep and bleeding wound.

"And she had battled with someone strong so her strength may be a bit weak and…" the leader tailed and fainted slightly but before she could smack her head on the floor Fuubuki had caught her just on time.

"Leave and get treated, you two have injuries that needs to be treated also"

"No! I'm helping to keep my Naoko Alive!" the leader cried.

She was about to say more but she felt a tap on her neck and in an instant she was consumed by darkness.

"We'll heal ourselves. We just need a private room. Please, do everything you can do. We can't lose her. Please"

"I'll do everything I can…" Tsunade said never glancing at either one of them.

Fuubuki nodded when she made sure that Tsunade heard her, she then proceeded to carry her team's leader to get themselves treated.

-x-

**Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick-blam!**

"Calm down, Naoko will be fine! Have faith in her!"

Fuubuki said as she tried to restrain her leader. The leader just shrugged her off and sat on the seats in front of the emergency room.

Fuubuki sighed and sat far on the other side of the seats which was only three seats away from the leader's.

It has been five hours and they've never heard any news yet of their friend.

Their nerves were being grinded into dust every waiting minute and their frustration and fear are becoming a burden to their beaten emotional state.

The annihilated clock that now lay on the floor into a million metallic pieces was the example of their pent up emotions.

Fuubuki was feeling the toll of battling and felt her head drop slightly to her left. She caught herself just in time, but seconds after the same thing kept happening and happening.

After a few moment, she was about to give up and sleep on the floor since the seats were too small with the leader sitting on it when she was pushed down and her head made in contact with something soft.

She looked up though her mask eye holes to see her team leader's mask. She was sleeping on her lap.

She fidgeted to get herself comfortable and allowed sleep to take her.

-x-

**Fuubuki's point of view**

After what felt like a couple of minutes I was woken by a sharp pain in my arm.

I opened my eyes to see that Tsunade had come out and the leader had unclenched a fisted hand.

I straightened myself and walked closer to Tsunade, I also concluded that the leader punched my arm lightly to wake me up.

Tsunade looked up and I felt my world spinning. I couldn't hear anything anymore.

I only saw Tsunade's mouth make the movement of speech but I never heard what she said.

Beside me the leader put a hand on Tsunade's shoulder and walked away slowly.

I staggered back and landed on the seats just behind me.

Tsunade retreated back to the emergency room and when she went in I could just peak into the room and watched with a horrified expression as I watched Naoko's body being draped over by a cloth.

Her blonde hair which was hanging down at the side of the operating table could still be seen and her pale hand which was limp at the side was there.

It was then that it clicked into my head.

A million thoughts whizzed by my mind but it suddenly stopped when I heard a faint calling of my name.

The voice was just angelic and familiar; I turned to see the smiling face of Naoko.

I smiled and made a move to reach out to her, to hug her…but I couldn't.

She started to drift away from me, fading away bit by bit.

I was losing her; I was losing my best friend.

That's when reality kicked in; I heard the shuffle of feet that came from the emergency room.

My vision became clear again and I was staring at the white tiles of the hospital floor and that's when the tears came out.

Because I wasn't losing my best friend…

-

-

-

_I've already lost her…_

-

-

-

The silent hallway was filled by my quiet sobs as I mourned over my best friend's death.

Whishing that somebody…anybody would tell me that all of this was just a horrifying and painful nightmare.

-x-

Tsunade looked at the people crowded in her office. She was thankful that the room was quite large to be able to occupy such a large amount of people.

She looked at the right side of her office and found the group of ninjas who had let themselves in just a few minutes ago.

She had silenced them but asked them to stay, considering the situation; she believed tat it might be best that they be here for the meeting about planning to help the HellFire ninjas, since they were the ones to help.

She then looked to the right side of the office where Kyouhei and Etsuko and Isamu was standing up, all in a line.

Her eyes saddened as she watched Etsuko burying her face into her hands, her knees were visibly shaking and quiet almost controlled sobs escaped her every once in a while.

Isamu was clenching his fists and glaring at the floor with so much rage in his eyes.

And as for Kyouhei, he was just staring sadly at the floor and every once in awhile shake his head. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes that much Tsunade could conclude.

It was a devastating blow to them when they heard that one of their members, especially one trained by Etsuko and Isamu and have been like a daughter to Kyouhei, had died even if it was in the line of duty.

Tsunade was going to pay her condolence one more time when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Tsunade said.

In came the two masked Kunoichis who once had a best friend called Naoko.

Kyouhei just stared sadly at the girls since he knew that they would be the most affected by Naoko's death.

Etsuko made a move to hug the girls but were held back by Isamu's strong grip. When she turned to shout at him he only shook his head and looked sadly at the girls.

Etsuko calmed down and could only stare.

"We were the team that…that the girl you had in your emergency room hours before were in, we're team…team…team"

"Team 5" the other one finished in a calm but disturbingly unemotional tone.

"State your names and report" Tsunade said softly knowing how heartbroken these girls might be when they're friend and comrade had just died.

The one with the short black hair lifted off her mask to reveal a beautiful face.

But tears had already rolled out of her eyes and had now cascaded down her cheeks.

Her shoulders shook and she was clenching her fist whilst glaring at the floor.

"I'm very sorry for you're loss. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to keep her alive…" Tsunade said.

Fuubuki only nodded and said in a shaky voice, "T-Tomitake F-Fuubuki. Tracker, l-long-range a-and Earth S-Specialist in T-team F-five."

The other one slowly lifted off her mask and let everyone see her face.

A loud gasp could be heard from the right side of the room as they stared at the familiar face of Haruno Sakura. Her black hair had changed colour into her real pink hair once she cancelled her genjustu.

"Haruno Sakura, Fire and Stealth Specialist of Team 5" she said in a firm voice, her blank mask never cracking.

"S-Sakura…"Tsunade whispered from behind her hands which were on top of her mouth.

She couldn't believe that Sakura was one of them.

Ino let the information sink in as she inched closer to Sakura. But before she could come within a meter away from her, Sakura stopped her.

"Don't come any closer Ino." Sakura said in a cold voice.

Her tone of voice made Ino stop at her tracks and stagger back and into Shikamaru's arms.

Shikamaru couldn't believe that Sakura said that to Ino and he couldn't believe how blank and expressionless her face was.

Ten-Ten looked at the hollow shell of a person that was formerly her friend, her heart ached at the sight of Sakura but she could only watch her friend break down slowly.

Neji couldn't contain his shock when he heard Sakura speak to Ino in a cold voice and wondered what had happened to her during her stay at Iwagakure.

Hinata let the tears flow and let herself be embraced by Naruto as she could no longer watch Sakura hurting.

Naruto's mouth was slightly open and his mind had trouble absorbing the information. He just couldn't fathom the pain Sakura must be in after losing a friend like that.

That's why he only wrapped his arms around Hinata and found comfort in her warmth.

Sasuke stared at Sakura with his mouth slightly open like Naruto.

Sakura had changed so much after he last saw her.

Her hair had gone longer he concluded since it ended just above her shoulders and it was in a ponytail.

She was wearing clothes that slightly resembled that of ANBU but with a few major modifications. He could see that her body had grown and her body was covered with bandages.

Then the whole thing sunk in.

He looked at her lifeless eyes and her pale face and tried to imagine the pain Sakura must be in right now after losing a friend.

That's when a picture of his parents in a pool of their own blood clouded his thoughts and figured that it must be as painful as when Itachi killed off his clan.

He didn't like the fact that Sakura's eyes had lost its shine, that her skin looked too pale compared to her average slightly tanned rosy cheeks and that her face had become too blank and stoic.

He then remembered Sakura's crying face back when he left her years ago and he felt pain in his chest.

Sakura needed help, her emotions are slowing killing her inside bit by bit but she felt that she couldn't express it out loud.

Her thoughts were scattered and she prayed in her mind for a miracle to happen.

That her best friend did not just die and leave her.

Her heart was longing and hoping for that to happen but her mind replayed Tsunade's words and the image of her friend's dead body on the operating table when she caught a glance into the room and she would feel even more depressed.

Sakura grimly thought that this was the end of her, that her emotions would slowly eat away her sanity leaving her only to be an empty shell with nothing inside.

She prayed for help and wondered how everything could turn back to normal again.

**Aiisha101**


	7. Recuperation

Sacrifice

Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke came back they didn't expect a heroic parade but a warm welcome from Sakura. So you can just imagine how they'd feel when they came through the gates beaten and tired but there was no Sakura to greet them. Why?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

-

-

**Last Chapter…**

The silent hallway was filled by my quiet sobs as I mourned over my best friend's death.  
Whishing that somebody…anybody would tell me that all of this was just a horrifying and painful nightmare.

"_Haruno Sakura, Fire and Stealth Specialist of Team 5" she said in a firm voice, her blank mask never cracking.- She prayed for help and wondered how everything could turn back to normal again._

-

-

Seventh Chapter: Recuperation

-

-

"So Akatsuki's after you…" Kyouhei said, his hand scratching his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Hai, they wanted me as their medic-nin and bait for capturing the nine-tailed fox." Sakura said.

"Your medical skills are in par or maybe even beyond that of the Legendary Tsunade.

It would explain the breech we had three days ago on our information vault. They must've discovered that you were no longer in Konoha but a member of HellFire so they tried to find more information on you." Etsuko said.

Sakura then bowed towards the three HellFire superiors, "I'm terribly sorry to be the one causing all this trouble Kyouhei-sama, Etsuko-Shishou, Isamu-Shishou"

"No matter Sakura. We'll just have to eliminate Akatsuki along with Akahomura. I believe that we now share a common goal, Hokage-sama." Kyouhei said.

Tsunade stopped staring at Sakura and snapped her attention towards Kyouhei, "Ah… yes. I guess we do. We'll start our attack as soon as possible and-"

"I'm afraid that's not feasible." Kyouhei said with a slight shaking of his head.

"Why?" Tsunade asked confusion in her eyes.

"We've already produced a plan when we infiltrate Akahomura and I'm sure that Akatsuki will be easier to track since they're the ones who want Sakura."

"So that means that we can start attacking…" Tsunade asked.

"No, not unless our vital ninja is unable to fight." Kyouhei said.

"With all due respect Kyouhei-sama, I am able to fight. My wounds will heal by tonight. I'm more than capable of doing this mission." Sakura said, desperation penetrating her mask.

"Sakura, with you're current state you're unable to fight. I command you to take at least one week recuperation time to recover. That's an order." Kyouhei said in a firm and deep voice that surprised Tsunade.

Sakura's shoulders lowered and she looked down on the floor; shameful.

"Hai Kyouhei-sama. I'm very sorry to have spoken out of terms." She said in a humble voice.

"You too Fuubuki, we'll be needing both of you at your best when we start attacking. You may leave now." Kyouhei said.

The two bowed towards the superior of HellFire and towards the Hokage.

Sakura turned to walk out but then stopped at the door way and turned herself halfway and extended a hand.

"Fuu-chan, let's go" she said in a kind voice, the same voice everybody was used to hearing.

Fuubuki smiled brightly and tears started to roll down her face once more.

"Sakura-chan!" she said whilst running up to Sakura to tackle her into a hug.

She was slightly smaller than Sakura so she was able to cry on her shoulders, Sakura only caressed her head soothing and cooed for her to stop.

She then nodded towards the HellFire superiors and walked out with Fuubuki beside her.

"This is your chance to do what you've wanted to do ever since she went away. She won't stay here forever. I suggest you do everything you can to help her through." Tsunade said, her eyes still lingering on the spot where Sakura used to be.

The Konoha guys nodded their heads and proceeded to file out of the room.

Tsunade then tuned her attention to the other three in the room and had on a serious expression.

"That plan of yours…let's hear it."

-x-

"Sakura-chan!" chorus Ino, Ten-Ten Hinata and Naruto.

The 'cool' guys just followed.

Sakura turned around to me hugged by Ino.

"Don't you dare tell me to stay away? I haven't seen you for 2 fuckin' years and-"

Before she could finish her sentence she was yanked away from Sakura by Ten-Ten.

"And we missed you so much and we just wanna say that-"

Ten-Ten was forcefully detached from Sakura by a brawling Hinata and landed on her bum on the ground.

"And we just wanna say that were sorry and that we all love you especially Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke chocked on his spit and Sakura looked incredulously at Hinata.

Sakura pried Hinata off of her and just stared at all of her friends.

"Guys, I did tell you that I was going someplace before I went away didn't I?" she said.

"Yeah but you made it sound like you'd only be gone for a few days not for 2 fucking years!" Ten-Ten shouted.

"Well if it's any consolation, I missed you guys too" Sakura said whilst tilting her head to one side and giving them a fake smile.

The girls aww'd and were about to cry with tears of joy when Sakura just suddenly started to walk away.

"And I'm going now"

"WHAT?"

Sakura was stopped by a grip on her elbow and turned around to find that it was Sasuke.

"Where are you going?" he said in his deep monotone voice.

"Y-you're that guy from that village. The one Nao-chan thought was cute. Uchiha Sasuke!" Fuubuki shouted whilst pointing at Sasuke with one finger and the other on her mouth.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at this whilst Sakura shrugged off Sasuke's grip and placed an arm over Fuubuki's shoulder.

"He's mister S." Sakura whispered in her ear that only Fuubuki and Sasuke were able to hear.

Fuubuki then glared at Sasuke and pointed a finger at him.

"You're Mister S?!" she shouted.

She then turned to Sakura not moving her pointed finger.

"He's Mister S?!"

Sakura laughed a hollow laugh.

"Yeah, but you can't kill him. Sorry."

Fuubuki pouted and crossed her arms over her chest like an immature child, muttering profanities under her breath. Sasuke managed to hear words like 'traitor' and 'cold bench' and 'broken heart'.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." Sakura said before walking away.

Fuubuki looked at the rest of the guys with a smile.

"You guys wanna come? You are Saku-chan's friends after all. The more the merrier. You can show us where we can eat good food around Konoha."

Naruto jumped forward and was about to say something when everybody covered his mouth.

"Yeah we'll show you around" Ino said.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's back walking further away from the group and couldn't help but wonder.

He ignored everybody else chatting to Fuubuki and jogged to catch up to Sakura.

"Sakura, everybody's coming to eat." She said whilst walking in sync with her.

"Yeah, sure." She said whilst staring ahead of her like a zombie.

Sasuke wanted to say something, anything that might make her spirits lift up but he was Sasuke dammit. He doesn't do stuff like these.

So he chose to stay quiet and just walked all the way to the restaurant by Sakura's side.

-x-

Everybody was chatting and walking towards the park.

Fuubuki requested to go to the park to chill out and relax. Sakura also agreed so the gang took them to the park where there were lots of trees.

They all sat underneath a large tree's shade and lazed around.

Ino and Shikamaru were together cuddling. Hinata and Naruto were talking.

Neji and Ten-Ten were arguing but Neji had a smirk on his face and Ten-Ten looked like she was enjoying it.

Fuubuki and Sai were chatting like they've known each other for a long time.

Sakura rested herself next to the tree trunk and closed her eyes. Sasuke was also leaning against the tree but a good distance away from Sakura.

Occasionally he would steel glances at Sakura's figure with worry in his eyes.

When they were eating, whilst Fuubuki was animatedly talking and happily eating with the group Sakura was eating quietly and if someone were to talk to her she would put on a fake smile.

Sasuke frowned at the memory, he hated Sakura's fake smiles.

Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts when Sakura cracked open an eye.

She glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eye and frowned noticing Sasuke's odd face expression. She then put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and shook him a bit.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" she said.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Sakura.

"The question here is are YOU okay." Emphasizing the word 'you'.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes once more, "Sasuke I'm fine. Naoko was a good friend but we have a crisis on our hands here. I've got to recover quickly so that we'll get to destroy Akatsuki and Akahomura faster."

"Hn" Sasuke said, it was obvious that he wasn't buying it.

"Still lacking the necessary vocabulary to produce proper responses huh?"

Sasuke just mini glared at Sakura.

She then opened her eyes and stood up, dusting her clothes off of dirt.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked also standing up.

"I'm gonna ask Tsunade for a house to live in since my old house would've probably been sold. I'm tired and I just wanna get some sleep."

She glanced at Fuubuki and watched her as she laughed at Sai who was smirking at her reaction.

"You can stay at the Uchiha estate for the time being. I'm guessing your friend will be staying at Sai's seeing as how they're getting along great." He said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and blinked she then composed herself and smiled.

"Thanks a lot Sasuke, I owe you one then"

"You can pay me back by sparring with me tomorrow." He said leading Sakura way from the group and towards the direction to his house.

"Can't tomorrow, the other recruits from HellFire would be coming tomorrow and I'm suppose to organized them. It'll probably take the whole day to get them somewhere to stay at and get them accustomed to Konoha." She said; her hands behind her whilst walking.

Sasuke looked down at the pink haired girl beside him since he was good inches taller then her.

"The next day then, I'm going to fight you one way or another" Sasuke said.

"The next day then since I'm on this recovery break. I'm gonna whoop your ass all the way to Suna anyways." She said smiling lightly but genuinely.

Sakura had to admit, having Sasuke beside her makes her feel better. Sasuke seemed to be less cold and more open and Sakura liked it.

She feels comfortable around him and thought that even if he wouldn't love her the way she still loves him then maybe being his friend wouldn't be too bad.

Sasuke smirked and attempted to keep their friendly bantering going.

"Is that a promise then?"

Sakura then looked away and tensed.

"No, I can't make promises anymore…" she whispered.

Sasuke was about to apologize and ask her what he said wrong when Sakura stated that they were already at their destination.

Sasuke showed her where she could sleep in and wanted to talk more with Sakura but she insisted that she just wants to sleep.

So he regretfully walked away from her room and into his.

But Sasuke was an Uchiha and Uchiha's never give up.

Sakura was going to smile for him no matter what.

**Aiisha101**


	8. Breakthrough

Sacrifice

Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke came back they didn't expect a heroic parade but a warm welcome from Sakura. So you can just imagine how they'd feel when they came through the gates beaten and tired but there was no Sakura to greet them. Why?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

-

-

**Last Chapter…**

"Sakura, with you're current state you're unable to fight. I command you to take at least one week recuperation time to recover. That's an order." Kyouhei said in a firm and deep voice.

_But Sasuke was an Uchiha and Uchiha's never give up.  
__Sakura was going to smile for him no matter what._

-

-

Eighth Chapter: Breakthrough

-

-

"Teme!"

Sasuke stopped walking and looked back to see Naruto and Hinata coming his way.

"Do you have to be so loud early in the morning, Dobe?" he said irritably.

"Where's Sakura-chan? I thought she stayed at your house last night?"

Sasuke sighed and continued to walk, Hinata and Naruto walked in sync with him.

"She left early because she had to organize the HellFire recruits who are coming today."

"I wonder what kind of people they are? I heard that HellFire was a dangerous and cruel organization…" Hinata whispered.

"Really? Their leader was pretty kind don't you think?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so…"

"Naruto-san! Hinata-san! Sasuke-san!" a voice from behind them shouted.

They all turned around to see Fuubuki running up to them and not far behind her was Sai.

"Ohayou, I need a favour from everybody…" she said with an anxious face on her.

"A favour? Sure, anything for you Fuubuki-san" Hinata said with a smile.

"Umm…I need your help with Sakura-chan" she said.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"What's **right** with her? I talked to her today and something's just off about her…I think she's…she's"

"She needs to cry" Sai said out of the blue.

"Cry?" Naruto asked.

"I think Fuubuki-chan's right. Sakura-chan must be pretty depressed about Naoko-san's death. But she's bottling up her emotions inside of her and I think it's slowly eating her from the inside…" Hinata said, her head bowed low and a sad expression on her face.

"Then shouldn't Tsunade Baa-chan kill the thing eating her from the inside?"

Silence…then…

"OW! What the hell Teme?" Naruto cried, clutching his throbbing head.

"It's not as simple as that Dobe. It's just…complicated."

"Sasuke-san I think you can save Sakura from breaking" Hinata said.

"Why me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah? Why Teme?" Naruto asked.

"Because he's Mister S" Sai said.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sai.

Suddenly Fuubuki grabbed Sasuke's arm and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Sasuke-san; You're the only person who can Save Sakura-chan. Something was off about he chakra this morning, she was like a completely different person and I'm afraid that she's already way out of my reach. Please, please save her…"

Sasuke thought for a moment and looked at everybody's anxious faces.

"Sasuke-san…do you love Sakura?" Fuubuki asked out of the blue.

Sasuke closed his eyes to figure out his feeling.

"No, I don't…I'm sorry" he said in a low tone.

Because the truth was, he didn't like her that way. Sure he likes her but like a very good friend.

He felt no Romantic feelings towards her and no matter how much he didn't want to feel it, he felt pity for her.

Because he knows how painful and hurt she must feel right now.

"Not for long…" Fuubuki whispered.

Everybody looked at her.

"Everyone who has a soul and a heart will eventually love Sakura. It's just the way she is."

Naruto snorted, "Well Teme's got none so-"

Hinata had delivered a smack on her boyfriend's head.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked sheepishly at her girlfriend and apologized. Hinata excused themselves and scolded her boyfriend when she thought they were out of earshot.

"Trust me, sooner or later, you'll fall fast and hard for her. She's just not at her best right now."

Fuubuki then walked away with Sai leaving Sasuke to ponder on what Fuubuki said.

There was no doubt that Sasuke was slowly falling for Sakura, he's just too stubborn to admit it.

Che, men.

-x-

Sasuke came down the stairs fully clothed in a dark blue shirt and shorts. He was drying his wet hair since he just got out of the showers.

He came into the kitchen to get something to eat and opted for eating a tomato.

Typical Sasuke.

When he was into his second bite he felt a familiar chakra presence enter the premises.

Sakura came in through the doorway looking tired.

"Kombawa, Sasuke…" Sakura said, her voice strained.

"How were the recruits?" he asked, watching Sakura's every movement.

Sakura took the seat opposite Sasuke's on the counter and grabbed an apple.

"I saw familiar faces. Smacked heads and slapped butts. You know the usual." She said whilst biting into her apple.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Sakura chuckled.

"It's my usual greeting to some of my girlfriends in Hellfire, wacky but good people. The smacks are for my boyfriends" she said.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Boyfriends?"

"Oh, just guy friends really. Didn't really get into a serious relationship with somebody. Too troublesome." She said quoting Shikamaru.

Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he held.

"So how about you? Got a list of names of a possible future Uchiha matriarch? Since you've already finished your first goal, with Itachi dead and everything."

Sasuke stared at Sakura who held her own gaze too.

Sasuke smirked, knowing that this woman before him was no longer the little girl back in the Genin days but a Grown Woman.

"What? Thinking that maybe your name might be on the list?" Sasuke teased.

"So there is a list? Who'd be the first one then? Naruto?" Sakura said with a smirk of her own.

Sasuke growled and was about to make a witty comeback when he heard the most wonderful sound to ever enter his ears.

Sakura was laughing.

Not a hollow laugh, not a giggle or a chuckle but a full fledged, genuine laugh.

Sasuke could see the dimples on her face as her mouth curved open.

He has never seen such a wonderful sight.

"Honestly Sasuke, can't you take a joke?" she said after laughing.

"What are you implying with that joke Sakura?" he asked, inching standing up and inching slowly towards Sakura.

"What? No I wasn't implying anything" she said in defense as she noticed Sasuke advance on her with a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? No, Wait! I take the joke back okay? I take it back!"

Sakura had now stood up and walked backwards but Sasuke was still advancing on her with mischief glinting in his eyes.

"Sasuke it was only a stupid joke! Really Sasuke I've always known that you were straight. That had always been Sai right? Sasuke!"

They were now in the living room and Sakura had to stop when she felt the couch just behind her.

"Look Sasuke that was a joke! And –Hey what are you doing? No stay back. I'm warning you Uchiha! Stay back or –ARGHH!"

Sasuke had tickled Sakura.

Sakura tried to back away but then tripped and fell on the sofa but that didn't stop Sasuke from ticking her.

He continued tickling her with a smirk on his face despite her protests. After a couple of minutes Sasuke had decided to stop and flopped down next to a curled up Sakura on the couch.

Sakura recovered and sat up panting.

"You bastard! What the fuck was that for?" she said in a playful tone.

Sasuke admired Sakura now.

Her eyes were shining once more and her mouth was formed into the most gorgeous smile Sasuke had ever laid eyes on.

"Revenge… and because I like your smiles."

Sakura blinked and stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself for his little mistake and attempted to cover it up.

"I mean you look ugly frowning all the time. I was on the verge of throwing up."

He stood up and hurried to get out of the room when he felt his cheeks heat up.

When he was about to reach a door Sakura had hugged him from behind.

"Thanks, Sasuke. I owe you **two** now" Sakura said with a smile on her face and her cheeks reddening.

Sasuke swallowed hard because he could feel her breath tickling his neck and felt her womanhood on his back.

"You're a great friend."

And just like that the happiness Sasuke felt left as fast as it came.

Sakura let Sasuke slide out of her embrace and watched his retreating back going up the stairs.

She wondered if his shoulders slumping slightly when she finished her sentence was her imagination or not.

The two of them lay awake on their beds that night and pondered about the event that happened that day.

For some reason, Sakura's words affected Sasuke too much for his liking.

He thought that maybe separation doesn't make the heart grow fonder but instead weakens their faith.

She must already like somebody else and Sasuke was just a friend to her.

A few rooms down, Sakura twisted and turned on her bed and tried to ease the pain in her chest.

It felt painful to say those words to Sasuke but the truth has always hurt because that's what they'll always be…

Friends…

And lovers were what they were never meant to be.

Sasuke had probably fallen in love with somebody already; besides she wouldn't be the best choice for the future Mrs.Uchiha…she was too annoying.

The two ninjas let darkness consume them but let misunderstanding and pain swallow them up.

**Aiisha101**


	9. Sparring

Sacrifice

Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke came back they didn't expect a heroic parade but a warm welcome from Sakura. So you can just imagine how they'd feel when they came through the gates beaten and tired but there was no Sakura to greet them. Why?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

-

-

**Last Chapter…**

Fuubuki then walked away with Sai leaving Sasuke to ponder on what Fuubuki said.  
There was no doubt that Sasuke was slowly falling for Sakura, he's just too stubborn to admit it.  
Che, men.

_Friends…  
__The two ninjas let darkness consume them but let misunderstanding and pain swallow them up._

-

-

Ninth Chapter: Sparring

-

-

Sasuke watched, from under the shade of a tree, Sakura warm up.

The two ninjas have come to team seven's training ground to train.

There were also Fuubuki and Sai talking with each other; ever since they've met they have been inseparable.

The others were busy with work and stuff and as the author I'm not bothered enough to make up dialogue for too many people.

Sakura had finished doing her warm ups and walked up to where Sasuke sat.

Sasuke had to admit that even if Sakura was all sweaty she looked pretty hot. Sakura took a towel and wiped sweat off her face and drank water. She then took off some of her clothing to reveal her training outfit.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Sakura's figure.

She had a flat stomach and slender legs and since when had she grown boobs? He could see a flame tattoo on her back right thigh also.

She was wearing skin tight black long sleeved shirt that ended just inches above her belly button. She had on shorts that came up to her mid-thigh and her usual ninja ankle boots.

She didn't seem to notice Sasuke gawking at her and whistled over to the direction of Fuubuki.

Fuubuki looked up and regretfully ended her conversation with Sai. She then mimicked Sakura and changed into her training clothes.

Sakura walked over a good distance into the training ground and stood a few meters away Fuubuki who had also come into the training ground.

"Sempai!" a voice called out.

Everybody snapped their heads at the direction the voice came from.

It was a lean man with brown hair and blue eyes. A group of people were behind him and they all walked towards the training round.

"Shigeru-kun and everybody, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she walked over towards the group.

Shigeru put his hand behind his head and shrugged, "We were bored and decided to walk around and came here. Are you and Fuubuki-sempai battling each other?" he asked.

Sai and Sasuke were now beside their respective girls and mentally cursed the pretty boy before them.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends Fuubuki?" Sai said.

"Oh, this is Shigeru ad his group. They're one year younger than me and are below us in ranking"

"Shigeru-kun, meet Sai and Sasuke. High ranking Konoha Shinobis" Sakura said motioning towards the two boys.

"Yo, the names Ichihara Shigeru, but you can call me Shigeru." He extended a hand towards Sasuke but Sasuke only nodded his head before turning away to go back to his previous place.

Sakura sighed, "Ignore Mr. Moody over there. He's been like that since this morning, don't know why."

"My guess is that you're feeling better Sakura-sempai?" Shigeru asked with a smile on his face.

Fuubuki only stared at Sakura and analyzed her. Her eyes shined slightly again and her cheeks were beginning to colour. She then looked at Sasuke and made a mental note to thank him.

"Do you mind if we hang and watch you two train? We've never really seen you guys fight and you two are like, elite." Shigeru asked.

Fuubuki smiled brightly and agreed enthusiastically.

So Sakura and Fuubuki were once more standing a few meters away from each other in their battle stances.

Sai had joined Sasuke and when they made eye contact they seemed to read each other's thoughts as they watched Shigeru and his group sat under another tree a good distance away from theirs.

Sasuke averted his eyes towards the two girls and stared at Sakura's determines stance.

"Full on no chakra or weapons match?" Fuubuki asked.

"That's too boring, we won't be able to entertain our first time watchers now won't we?" Sakura answered.

Fuubuki smirked and made hand signs. She outstretched her hands and a swirl of smoke appeared.

She was then holding a familiar purple pole.

Sakura did the same and she was then holding two rods in each hand.

The two focused chakra into their weapons the sharp blades appeared.

"Ready…" Sakura smirked, going into her deadly stance once more.

"Set…" Fuubuki continued as she went into her stance also.

"GO!" they cried in unison as they charged at each other.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Sakura and Fuubuki exchange blows, kicks and slashes of their weapons.

He looked over to the HellFire group and saw them open mouthed and staring. Obviously they've never seen their superiors fight before.

Fuubuki tried to slash at Sakura but she blocked it effortlessly with her Sais.

They made eye contact as they held their ground, then they sprung apart a couple of meters away from each other.

Fuubuki was panting whilst Sakura looked unaffected.

"You've always been a better fighter than me Sakura-chan." Fuubuki smirked.

"Yeah but you've always been the explosive one in our group" Sakura said.

They then continued to battle ach other once more.

"Faster Fuu-chan, you're movements are getting sluggish. You're giving me too many chances to kill you." Sakura said whilst blocking Fuubuki's array of attacks.

Fuubuki tried to attack with more strength but Sakura managed to block it and gave Fuubuki a round house kick that sent her flying.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's determined face and felt himself blush.

"Sakuraaaaa!" Fuubuki cried from afar.

Sakura sighed and ran towards Fuubuki and helped her up.

"Geezus! What was that for?" Fuubuki cried whilst getting dust out of her short black hair.

"You're weak Fuubuki." Sakura said in a cold voice.

Fuubuki paled, "S-Sakura-chan, what did you say?" she whispered.

Sakura turned around, "I'm saying is that you're too slow…"

"So what? I'm not good enough for you anymore?" Fuubuki cried, tears welling in her eye.

Sakura's shoulders shook and then she suddenly burst into laughter.

"Huh? Sakura! What on earth is wrong with you?" Fuubuki said gripping Sakura's shoulders tight.

"Sorry Fuu-chan but I was telling the truth. You are to slow." Sakura said after laughing.

The Sakura slung her arm around Fuubuki's shoulders and whispered in her ear, "I bet Sai can train you. He's in ANBU you know."

Fuubuki's face turned red and she looked away.

Sakura giggled and nudge her friend, "I know what's going on, you and Sai got something going on right?"

She then turned herself towards Sasuke and Sai and cupped her face with her hands.

"Oi! Sai! Fuubuki wants to train with yooouuu-"

Fuubuki had her hand on Sakura's mouth preventing her from making any more sounds.

"Sakura-chan, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Okay, I'll do it." Sai had appeared along with Sasuke by his side.

Fuubuki immediately let Sakura go and Sakura was trying hard not to laugh.

"O-oh, umm…right, let's go then" Fuubuki stuttered.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him away from the couple.

"Me and Sasuke here are just going to spar over to the next training ground. I think we're gonna need more space considering we're both Fire specialists. Shigeru and them lot needs to go back to Isamu-Shishou don't they? I'll go send them away right now."

Fuubuki tried to call back Sakura but Sakura just winked in a Tell-me-all-the-juicy-details-later way.

Sakura glanced back at the blushing couple and smiled to herself.

Sasuke caught on and just let himself get dragged away, beside he wanted to spar with Sakura anyways.

Sakura approached Shigeru and his group.

"Shigeru-kun, you better go and train with Isamu-Shishou now. I think he's in training area 15, 2 miles south from here. Tell him it's a favour from Sakura. You guys are gonna need every training time you can manage. Go."

Shigeru made a move to complain but then saw Sasuke's Sharingan eyes and retreated.

"Hai, Sakura-sempai."

Shigeru and his group walked away without glancing back.

Sakura then turned to Sasuke and grabbed his arm once more, "I'll take you to a great place. Just shut up and let me take you there okay?"

Sasuke blinked and just let himself get dragged away by Sakura.

He's never heard Sakura so blunt before and an emotion shown in her eyes looked familiar.

Then it clicked, it was jealousy.

He glanced back and saw just in time Sai catch Fuubuki who had tripped and felt a pang of hurt inside of him.

He was jealous of the relationship Fuubuki and Sai have and Sakura must be feeling the same way.

Before he could think any further they had arrived to their destination.

Sakura had led them to a secluded area of Konoha, a large caring surrounded by trees and he could see through the trees that there was a cliff.

"This used to be where I would train before I left for HellFire." Sakura said, her eyes dulling and saddening.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, concerned that Sakura was reverting back to her shell.

Sakura shook her head, "Nothing" she said but Sasuke knew better.

Sasuke grabbed her elbow and made her turn around.

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong" Sasuke said, tying to sound polite but mistaken made it out as a command.

Fury surged through Sakura and she forcefully got out of his grasp.

She then jumped a few meters back and got into a fighting stance.

"You wanted to spar didn't you Sasuke? Let's begin then" she said with a smirk.

Sasuke needed to know what Sakura was thinking and managed to execute a plan in his head.

"Fine then, but don't cry when I beat you. You've always been a crybaby Sakura. You were just annoying that way."

Sakura's green eyes hardened and her smirk was replaced by a frown. Sasuke smirked when he got the right response from her.

"Shut up you bastard. You still think I'm weak after all these years?" Sakura hissed.

"After watching you fight minutes before I didn't think you improved that much. Still lacking" Sasuke said although he did think that Sakura had gotten stronger.

"Yeah? We'll see you asshole!" Sakura then charged at Sasuke who had blocked the punch and the next kick that came his way but didn't get to block the next punch directed to him.

Sasuke still stood his ground but slid a few meters away and he felt at least two fractured ribs.

Sakura didn't waste time and lunged towards Sasuke once more. Sasuke fought back and landed a few punches and kicks but so did Sakura.

Sasuke decided to activate his Sharingan and felt shocked at the thought of how Sakura had gotten stronger and faster.

"Using your Sharingan? I'm flattered Sasuke." Sakura said panting slightly.

Sasuke felt pain inside of him but didn't show it, "I just don't want to pity you Sakura. I'm not going easy on you."

"Good cause I'm not going easy on you too!"

Sakura made hand seals and Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched with his Sharingan Sakura do his signature fire Jutsu.

"Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Sasuke only had to jump away to avoid the flames, he had to admit that he was impressed.

Sasuke did a few hand seals and shouted…

"Katon - Gouryuuka no Jutsu!"

Dragon headed flames came towards Sakura who used her speed to manoeuvre in between them and avoid Sasuke's attack.

She then ran towards Sasuke at a great speed and attempted to punch once again.

Sasuke blocked her attacks and thought how meaningless it would be just to deliver punches one after another.

But Sakura had something else in mind, when Sasuke blocked her incoming punch she then tried to attack but using her two middle fingers.

She managed to hit Sasuke's right shoulder blade and right arm. She then jumped away and smirked.

Sasuke was smirking also and tried to move his arms to perform a hand seal when he found that his right arm had been immobilized.

Sakura lunged forward again and tried to make contact with Sasuke, Sasuke tried to block her attacks once more but some went through his defences.

Sakura managed to place her open palm on Sasuke chest and Sasuke doubled over coughing out blood.

"H-how?" Sasuke stuttered.

"I'm a medical ninja Sasuke. I know the body inside out and my chakra control is perfect." Sakura said smugly.

Sasuke took out his Kusanagi and attacked Sakura. Sakura poured chakra into her weapon and attacked also.

Metal clashed and clanged as they slashed at each other. They also volleyed various Justus in hopes of defeating the other.

After minutes of battling they were bleeding profusely and on the brink of chakra exhaustion.

"Sasuke, stand down. You're almost out of chakra." Sakura said, trying to conceal the worry in her voice.

Sasuke smirked, "So are you. Besides, I'm still able to fight. I just can't use my chakra anymore."

He then lunged at Sakura and delivered punches and kicks which Sakura blocked and countered with her own attacks.

"Sakura, admit that after all these years you're still unable to beat me." Sasuke taunted.

Sakura aimed a chakra filled punch at Sasuke, ignoring the fact that she was low on chakra.

"SHUT UP!"

Sasuke tried to stand up and wiped the blood that trickled down the corner of his mouth.

"You're too emotional, it's making you weak" Sasuke said as he blocked Sakura's kick and managed to punch her away.

Sakura had the full intent of killing him that much he knew, she was on an emotional breakdown by the looks of things and she was getting reckless at her actions.

She was giving Sasuke too many opening and her actions were becoming more predictable.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You don't think I know that?! You don't think that even after all these years of training myself to the brink of death that I'm still incapable of protecting the people that I love?! I know that god dammit! I know that!" Sakura shouted, tears freely rolling down her cheeks.

Sasuke's eyes widened he didn't expect this kind of reaction and felt that everything was getting out of hand.

"Sakura, look this isn't what I wanted, I was-"

"NO! I'm through pretending to think and feel like everything's not my fault because it fucking was!" Sakura cried, her form trembling.

Sasuke rushed over to Sakura's side when she collapsed on to her legs and cried in her hands.

"Sakura, it wasn't your fault. You tried your best and-"

Sakura shoved Sasuke away, "Don't talk shit like you know me Sasuke! Because you don't!"

"Then let me know you! Let me save you and stop closing people in Sakura! Lean on other people for a change!" Sasuke shouted.

"Like you do?! Look in the mirror Sasuke and tell me what makes you think that you're the one person that can save me. Try sorting out your problems and get the hell out of my life"

Sakura made a move to stand up and walk away.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's retreating figure walking away from him.

Away from his life.

Ironic that years ago it was him walking away not the other way around, he now knew what Sakura felt all those years ago when she desperately tried to make him stop leaving.

He felt sad, angry, frustrated, weak, hopeless and scared. Yet there was this one emotion that kept him going.

"Because I've fallen for you!"

Sakura stopped in her tracks and trembled.

Having Uchiha Sasuke tell you that they fell for you weren't exactly a daily event.

In an instant Sasuke was in front of Sakura with pleading eyes.

"Sakura…"

Sakura just stared at Sasuke as he advanced on her slowly. Her heart was racing and the way he said her name made her shiver.

"You and Naruto were willing to give away your lives just to save me. Now it's my turn to save you."

Sakura moved her legs and started to move back slowly but Sasuke's strides were much longer as he kept on closing the distance between them.

"Let go of it. Stop blaming yourself and let it go. She's dead and she's never coming back."

Sakura's eyes widened and she shook her head slightly, "No…" she whispered.

She turned her head to the right and closed her eyes shut. Sasuke had now come up to her and held her chin so that she would face him.

"Sakura, open your eyes and look at me…look at me!"

"You don't know anything" Sakura cried, clutching her head.

"I know how you feel the most. When you blame yourself and regret your every action. I know better than anybody what you're going through."

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at Sasuke's face. The once stoic and cold Sasuke was gone and was replaced by a considerate man who uttered such comforting words.

"How can you make the pain go away?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke looked at the pitiful girl in front of him and attempted the impossible.

He hugged her.

"Make unbreakable bonds and let me save you." He whispered into her ear as he rested his head in the nook of her neck.

Sakura just let herself get hugged but never bothered to hug back because she was still too shocked.

He pushed his head deeper and Sakura felt Sasuke's lips on her neck.

Sasuke gulped, "I know that I've done things that hurt you and that I won't be able to make it up to all the times I've made you suffer but Sakura…I want to at least try." He mumbled against her neck.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura I want…need….just…just smile. Please just smile for me and…and…" Sasuke was getting hesitant in his words because it was getting harder for him.

Sakura's stomach did a back flip at Sasuke's words.

She was touched and refreshed. She knew that this must be the hardest thing he had ever done since emotions were never his thing.

Sasuke thought of words that wouldn't sound too stupid or fake and cursed himself for being so incompetent at telling his feeling towards the girl he had come to feel deeply towards.

Sakura decided to end the boy's misery and brought up her hands to hug back. She buried her head into his chest and let herself cry her emotions out.

"I just feel so weak and useless and can't help but hate myself for letting Naoki die. She wasn't supposed to have died. I promised her that everything would be alright and she would live. But I broke my promise to her Sasuke. I broke my promise…"

Sasuke thanked the heavens and just let Sakura talk out her feelings.

Sasuke was shocked by some of the things she said and never once imagined that Sakura would've felt that way.

Sasuke made a mental note to assure Sakura that he never once did hate her and he'd always unconsciously loved the attention he got from her and how he would gloat inwardly that he got more attention than Naruto.

But most of all he felt elated at that one thing she said when she was opening herself towards Sasuke.

_She still loves me_

"-And sometimes the responsibilities bestowed upon me by the HellFire superiors make me feel pressured and insecure because no one can be perfect at everything Sasuke. No one."

"I know…" Sasuke said softly.

Sakura detached herself out of Sasuke's embrace much to Sasuke's dismay and wiped her eyes.

She then looked up at Sasuke and smiled at him. Sasuke smirked at Sakura's genuine smile and felt that she looked more beautiful than she had ever looked.

"Thanks Sasuke, thank you for saving me" Sakura said.

"Anytime" Sasuke said.

Sakura went over to a tree and put on the rest of her clothes as Sasuke just followed her.

"Thanks for all the things you said to me Sasuke, but you didn't have to lie to me to get me to stop walking away." Sakura said.

Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura who was looking at Sasuke.

"What?"

Sakura took a step closer towards Sasuke with forced smile.

"You know, when you shouted that you fell for me so I would stop and actually listen to you? You didn't have to pretend that you liked me that way. I'll get over you soon enough…I hope" she said sheepishly.

Sasuke was about to make a move to correct her when a sudden explosion made him stop.

They looked over to the direction where they heard the sound from and saw a huge black smoke from there. Sasuke and Sakura immediately ran towards the direction but doubled over when a surge of pain went through them.

They had forgotten about their injuries and the fact that they were absolutely out of chakra.

"Shit, we can't do anything when we're this heavily injured." Sakura mumbled seriously.

A cloud of smoke appeared just a few meters away from the two and a figure emerged from the dust.

Sakura glared at the figure that was smirking and advancing towards them.

"Hishikawa Manabu" Sakura hissed.

In a blink of an eye he was in front of Sasuke and holding Sakura up by the throat.

"Haruno Sakura" he then looked her up and down and smirked

"Beautiful beyond anything as always" he said.

He made a move to kiss Sakura but he was thrown away by Sasuke's punch.

"Get the hell away from her!" Sasuke shouted shielding Sakura away from the enemy.

"Uchiha Sasuke, they told me you'd be a problem. Step aside, I only want Sakura-chan"

Sakura was on the ground coughing and catching her breath then took something out of her bag beside her.

"Over my dead body" Sasuke seethed.

"That can be arranged"

Manabu took out his kunai and lunged for Sasuke and Sasuke also took out his Kusanagi and blocked his advances.

Manabu kicked Sasuke in the gut that made him cough out blood and drop his Kusanagi.

Manabu grinned evilly at Sasuke's hunched form and lifted his katana to deliver the death blow when he was thrown away for the second time but by Sakura's punch.

"Get the **hell **away from **Him**!" Sakura said boldly, mimicking Sasuke's earlier words.

Sasuke looked up and saw a blurry image of Sakura, but even if his vision wasn't completely perfect he could just make out Sakura's wounds slowly but surely disappearing and a glow could be seen on her right forearm.

Sakura crouched down to Sasuke's level and handed him a scroll before whispering to him.

"Give this to Kyouhei-sama. Find a woman that you'll love and be happy. I love you always"

Using the last amount of chakra she had she took out a scroll from her pocket and summoned a black and white tiger. She mounted Sasuke on it and commanded the tiger where to go.

Sasuke's last image from far away was Sakura being stabbed and taken away before darkness overcame his senses.

**Aiisha101**


	10. Suicidal

Sacrifice

Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke came back they didn't expect a heroic parade but a warm welcome from Sakura. So you can just imagine how they'd feel when they came through the gates beaten and tired but there was no Sakura to greet them. Why?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

-

-

Last Chapter…

She then looked up at Sasuke and smiled at him. Sasuke smirked at Sakura's genuine smile and felt that she looked more beautiful than she had ever looked.  
"Thanks Sasuke, thank you for saving me" Sakura said.  
"Anytime" Sasuke said.

_Sasuke's last image from far away was Sakura being stabbed and taken away before darkness overcame his senses._

-

-

Tenth Chapter: Suicidal

-

-

A loud bang was heard in the office of Konohagakure's Hokage. As the door swung open, the force almost breaking the door off its hinges, a pair of swirling Sharingan was seen.

Sasuke's fisted hands banged on Tsunade's wooden desk when he stormed in.

"Where the hell is she?!" Sasuke shouted.

Tsunade kept on her narrowed pupils on the heavily bandaged Uchiha and tried to remain calm.

The hellfire superiors in the room thanked the heavens when they noticed that Tsunade kept calm. Two powerful Shinobis going berserk was gonna be too much to handle.

"I believe we could answer that" Isamu voiced out.

Sasuke turned his Sharingan towards the three hellfire superiors.

"Why hasn't anyone gone to rescue her? WHY?!" Sasuke shouted to them.

"Lower you're voice Uchiha-san; we're only respecting her wishes." Kyouhei said, his hand was unconsciously gripping a bloodied scroll.

"You talk as if she's dead!" Sasuke cried.

"Akahomura is a hostile and…vile organization. She might have been tortured for information or killed out of whim or maybe even…even…"

"Raped?!" Sasuke finished for Etsuko who was choking on the last word.

"That's why we have to rescue her fast! Who knows what they might be doing to her!" Sasuke shouted.

Isamu suddenly stood up and snatched the bloodied scroll Kyouhei had been holding and thrusted it onto Sasuke's chest.

"Tell that to Sakura!"

Sasuke grabbed the scroll and noticed that it was the scroll that Sakura gave Sasuke before he passed out.

He opened it and instantly noticed the messy writing and concluded that she had little time to write this and it must've been when he was fighting that Manabu guy.

After reading the scroll Sasuke clutched the scroll hard and tight.

"What the fuck is she thinking?!" Sasuke seethed.

Tsunade tried to calm him down, "Sasuke, there must've been a good reason for Sakura to not want to be rescued."

"She's a tactical planner in HellFire; her intelligence and strategic skills had saved her team's lives and the organization on more than one occasion. She has the most unbreakable willpower I have ever seen a person to posses; she will never give up. So don't underestimate my pupil Uchiha." Etsuko said in a menacing voice and a glare that looked eerily similar with Tsunade's glare.

Tsunade never failed to notice this and blinked.

Suddenly Isamu laughed, "Sakura's favourite teacher had always been Etsuko, and she always said that Etsuko reminded her of her past mentor."

"Tsunade?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, she said that my way of teaching and the colour of my hair reminded her of you, Hokage-sama. Her bond with you must've been very deep since she speaks so highly of you." Etsuko said.

Tsunade smiled.

"You really didn't think that Sakura would not talk of her life here in Konoha did you? She'd tell us everything about her friends and people and places whenever she gets the chance and she's always happy reliving the memories." Kyouhei said.

Sasuke looked at the calm faces of the people around him and fury welled inside of him, "She thinks she's gonna die" he said in a monotone voice.

Everyone in the room looked at him and in a shaky voice Etsuko asked, "How would you know?"

Sasuke looked in her eyes and saw guilt among other emotions swirling.

Etsuko looked at Sasuke squarely in the eyes and made her posture rigid, "How would you know?!" her voice rising.

Kyouhei looked at her sister in curiosity and mild concern; he knows that her favourite pupil was captured by the enemy but they knew Sakura and she wouldn't be so cowardly as to give up.

He scanned his sister's figure as he saw how tense her shoulders was and her balled fists at her sides were tight that he imagined her fingernails digging into her palm's flesh which would eventually draw blood.

Then something clicked in his mind and his hypothesis was only proven right as he saw his sister's face configure into that of a guilt expression.

Etsuko grabbed Sasuke by his throat, "What did she say to indicate this to you?! What did she say?!"

"Etsuko that's enough."

Etsuko immediately released Sasuke from her vice-like grip once Kyouhei's calm but commanding voice entered her ears.

She just glared at the ground and mumbled a quick apology but still avoided Kyouhei's heated gaze.

Etsuko flinched when Kyouhei placed a hand on her shoulder, "Etsuko, what is it?! Was it something you said to Sakura? Or was it something you did?"

Etsuko broke down and buried her head in her hands. She rigorously shook her head as she mumbled 'it's my entire fault' ominously like a broken record.

"The day HellFire recruits came I met her early in the morning to give her, her assigned duties. We had a couple more minutes and she asked me a favour I will forever regret fulfilling."

Etsuko had to swallow down the massive contraction in her throat given to her by the immense guilt she was feeling but continued shakily anyway, "I taught her the last bit of that stupid Jutsu. She was practically begging me for it and…and I thought that it was just a way to feel power, to feel like she's improved considering this was a…a-"

"Suicidal Jutsu" Isamu finished, his eyes wide and you could just see a trickle of sweat gong down the side of his face.

"She…I…you're suicidal Jutsu isn't the only one she knows…" Isamu said in a quaky voice.

Everything was beginning to make Sasuke angry, he was thinking how irresponsible and stupid these people could be by teaching her something so dangerous and lethal to her own life.

"I-I taught her one too…Just a few months ago, that combined with yours could be potentially destructive." He whispered.

Kyouhei's tired eyes closed themselves and he shook his head, he sighed, "And with mine she might as well be a walking bomb powerful enough to annihilate an entire village."

Etsuko's pupils shrunk and she watched his brother with pale face and fogged eyes.

"I taught her a suicidal Jutsu that not only kills the mediator but anyone and anything within a 10 mile radius. It might not seem much but she knows how to combine Jutsus to make a more powerful one and I predict that's what she's trying to do." Kyouhei explained.

Tsunade shook her head, "I thought Sasuke and Sakura had a long spar before she was captured. Surely she's out of chakra and will eventually take days to recuperate and I think her captors won't even let her do that."

Kyouhei nodded, "Hokage-sama's right but knowing Sakura she'll definitely find a way to secretly **store** chakra-"

"NO!"

Just then Tsunade banged her fists on her own desk as she stood up with panic stricken eyes. Everyone just looked at her as she looked at everybody; "We have to get her back quickly before she performs her suicidal Jutsu" she then began writing on a mission briefing scroll.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade, "But you said she won't have enough chakra to-"

"I swear when she comes back I'm never teaching her any more Jutsus that could be used against her or even close to it!" Tsunade cried.

It was then that Sasuke remembered the eerily glow on her forearm when he last saw Sakura. He then looked at the gem on Tsunade's forehead and figured that it was a chakra storing Jutsu that Sakura may well have the right amount of chakra to make herself a living bomb.

"Isamu, assemble the most elite and have them assemble at the gates prepared." Isamu nodded after getting his command from Kyouhei.

Kyouhei then turned to Etsuko, "Etsuko pull yourself together and prepare our back up. We might have to commence the plan sooner than expected if everything falls apart. It might be a bit too early but maybe we might be able to keep Sakura alive."

Etsuko then composed herself then left the room with Isamu.

"That girl's unbelievable, not only is she amazing at handling complicated jutsus but she's quite reckless with them too."

Tsunade lifted her head from her writing, "I could never imagine my apprentice to be so…unpredictable." She whispered.

Kyouhei smiled a sad smile, "People tend to change once they join my organization. Whether it be for the best or not is up to the people around that person and themselves. I suppose she's change for the best but some attributes she's developed can be deemed better not to be possessed at all; like her new found cold attitude and her unexpected recklessness."

Tsunade nodded, "But one thing she'll always have is the will to fight for other people's sake. I think that way of thinking has been strengthened during her time in HellFire and at times it could be a good factor but I think to a very committed person like Sakura it could be dubbed the death of her."

Kyouhei scoffed, "What an unbelievable girl indeed."

Sasuke could only agree whole heartedly at what they said, often what he found most irritating about her is that she cares too much and cares for the wrong things that doesn't deserve it…or people.

_Like me_

Tsunade rolled up the scroll and tossed it to Sasuke, "Sasuke, find everyone on that scroll and bring them here immediately .I want you to tell them be ready for a big mission."

Sasuke nodded then poofed out of sight.

Kyouhei nodded towards Tsunade as a sign of farewell and good luck then walked out f the room to brief his own team.

-x-

Tsunade looked around to the people in her office.

Team 10 looked raring to go. Ino was looking serious at Tsunade and Shikamaru was standing tall beside Ino. Chouji was smirking and looked determined in his ninja armour.

Team 8 was in the same boat as well. Hinata was claded in her form fitting ninja clothes wearing a blank expression Neji would be proud of. Shino was being his usual isolated self but anyone can see that his attention was on Tsunade fully. Kiba was smirking and crouched down with Akamaru who was also serious about this mission.

**(A/N: We all know that Kurenai is too preoccupied and Asuma is…well let's just say that from where he is I bet he's so proud of how his team have grown.)**

Team Gai looked as serious as anyone in the room. Ten-Ten with her various weapons and scrolls attached to her, determined to get Sakura back. Neji looked passively at Tsunade but his hands were fisted beside him. Lee was crouched down with a determined expression on his face and for once he wasn't spewing his youth speeches since he knew how serious the atmosphere was in the room. Even if he had found another love he still looked up highly at Sakura and he was itching to save her.

Gai was standing next to a tense Kakashi which was surprisingly not reading his porno book.

The new team 7 was the most intense in reference to their chakra. Naruto's chakra could be easily seen with a tint of orange which was also the Kyuubi's chakra but he has long over controlled the Kyuubi. Sai was wearing a blank look whilst holding hands with a shaking Fuubuki. Ever since Sakura's capture she had been unstable and can only pull herself together when Sai was holding her.

Kakashi was standing tall and serious and was mildly surprised that right after his mission he caught wind of Sakura's return. His mood had been lifted only to be have his spirit crushed once again when he heard she had also been capture by the rogue nins who attacked the village the day before his arrival.

He had long felt guilty of not seeing Sakura as she truly was and only paid attention to Sasuke and Naruto. He had hoped to make up for his stupid mistake and that he will be forgiven for what he had cruelly made her go through. -The isolation that the two boys in team 7 felt that the only female girl in the team should never had to feel.

"Yamato is currently unavailable because he's still in the hospital due to his severe injuries he received during his mission he just arrived from yesterday. He sends his apologies lady Tsunade" Kakashi explained.

Tsunade only nodded and felt proud nonetheless to the faithful and loyal loving friends who were more than ready to save Sakura.

Her gaze landed on Sasuke who's face was blank and cold as usual which was completely opposite of what he looked like only minutes before when his face was full of emotions.

Sasuke was no longer furious but more agitated to go.

He felt that it was his fault for not saving Sakura but instead having her save him instead. Wasn't the princess supposed to be the one to be saved instead and the knight the one doing the saving?

He guessed that over the years, as Sakura grew into a woman, fairytales seemed to be outdated and often proven wrong. Whether this was a good thing or a bad thing Sasuke had yet to choose.

But for now his mind is only set on one thing and, like his revenge, he wasn't going to rest until Sakura is safe and out of the clutches of death.

**Aiisha101**


	11. Infiltration

Sacrifice

Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke came back they didn't expect a heroic parade but a warm welcome from Sakura. So you can just imagine how they'd feel when they came through the gates beaten and tired but there was no Sakura to greet them. Why?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

-

-

Last Chapter…

It was then that Sasuke remembered the eerily glow on her forearm when he last saw Sakura. He then looked at the gem on Tsunade's forehead and figured that it was a chakra storing Jutsu that Sakura may well have the right amount of chakra to make herself a living bomb.

_But for now his mind is only set on one thin and like his revenge, he wasn't going to rest until Sakura is safe and out of the clutches of death._

-

-

Eleventh Chapter: Infiltration

-

-

"Team 10 in position" Ino's voice crackled through Kakashi's earpiece.

"Alright, wait for my order to go"

"Hai"

H glanced behind him where the rest of his team was, all crouched on branches a few meters away from him and tensed to go. Kakashi nodded towards them to signal for their plan to commence.

Kakashi looked at the base once more. In front of him was a large mount of earth in a middle of a semi small clearing and it had a large boulder on top of the mount.

This was Akahomura's hideout; more then one of HellFire's most elite trackers had traced a faint lingering of Sakura's chakra here.

When the whole platoon of Konoha Shinobis and HellFire men came to check it out they had found a large Genjustu upon it and when Shino's bugs were sent to check the perimeter it was indeed Akahomura's hideout.

It turned out that the base was larger than they thought. A few miles out were three more mounts identical with the one they found first.

The four mounts were the four entrances of the hideout and they were pretty far away from each other. Their plan was to split in four teams like they already were, and attack those wings.

The HellFire that was brought along were also divided into four teams of 3. Team 10 were to attack the west, Team Gai to take the south, Team 8 to battle the east part of the base and Team 7 along with Isamu's team was left to do the north part of the base.

So after a couple of minutes of dispatching and getting ready in position they were awaiting orders from their joint leaders, Isamu and Kakashi.

Kakashi felt Isamu beside him but never looked away from his stare on the base, "Are your HellFire teams ready?" he asked.

Isamu nodded, his eyes also trained on the base still hidden with the powerful Genjustu, "Yes, my Shinobis are in position awaiting my commands. Once HellFire's Genjustu specialist team, grouped with your Team 8's, have dispelled the Genjustu, is the time when we commence our infiltration. I believe a Genjustu as big and powerful as this one, once it is dispelled will alert the whole base instantly."

"I also believe that they would be ready for us, anticipating our rescue of Sakura"

Kakashi smirked, "Who cares? We might not have the element of surprise but what we've got is much more powerful."

He then glanced at Team seven's determined expression. Isamu followed his gaze and his eyes softened, "They really like Sakura don't they?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Nope, not even close…"

"We all love her…" Kakashi said softly, still looking at the team he had once thought hopeless when he first encountered them.

"Sakura was a true friend to Sai. To him there is nothing more important than his cherished friendships with people. Sakura was a special friend for him."

"Naruto loves Sakura like a caring brother would. They have been each other's pillars since Sasuke left and you can understand why Naruto's leaving was a part of Sakura's reason for going to HellFire in the first place. Destined siblings."

"And Sasuke…he's scared out of his mind…"

Isamu looked at Sasuke then at Kakashi, "On the inside right?"

Kakashi nodded, "I think that Sakura was the missing factor Sasuke was unconsciously hoping to find. I might not have been there to see Sasuke's and Sakura's first interaction in years but I can tell that Sasuke had fallen hard for Sakura."

"For now it might be rocky, his feelings for her, but it'll be rock steady eventually" Kakashi looked at the base now with a blank face, "But…I'm not sure if they'll get their time…I have a feeling that Sasuke might be too late in recognising his feelings for Sakura."

Isamu frowned t Kakashi, "I hope your not implying that we're gonna lose Sakura or this battle especially when we haven't even started yet."

"A lot of people are messed up right now and I guess I'm one of them. But…I still can't shake the feeling that something is going to go horrible and cruelly wrong…"

Isamu returned his gaze towards the base. He didn't let a flinch escape his inner walls because it would mean that he was agreeing to what Kakashi said.

But as he waits for the right time to strike, he can't, like Kakashi, Shake off the feeling that something so wrong and undeniably sad was going to happen.

-x-

Sasuke never once took his eyes off the base area. He couldn't believe how he had just let Sakura get taken away like that, after all these years of training and abandoning everything to go off to that snake-Sannin, it was all just to have someone close to him get taken away in front of him.

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, that Manabu guy was gonna be the receiving end of Sasuke's wrath once he gets his hands on his neck.

Sasuke was woken from his thoughts when he felt a curt tap on his shoulder. He allowed his stare to go from his front to his back to see Naruto with a serious face on but worry evident in his cerulean eyes.

"Teme…remember not to get too flared up. You can't let your anger get the better of you." He whispered.

Sasuke grunted and retuned his eyes onto the base once more. Naruto shook his head but followed Sasuke's gaze nonetheless.

"You fell for her didn't you teme?" Naruto softly asked.

Sasuke would tense if he wasn't already tense already but his even breathing stopped for a moment then continued Naruto noticed this and took this as a sign for yes.

"Don't worry teme; this is Sakura-chan we're talking about. She won't give up that easily just you see. She'll be alright when this whole thing is over."

Sasuke grunted but in his mind he hoped for the same thing.

-x-

There was only tense silence all around the four teams dispatched and waiting at their positions. Kakashi and Isamu turned to each other and nodded.

Isamu spoke in his communicator piece to get ready and for the Genjustu team to get themselves ready. Kakashi looked behind him and nodded for Sai, Sasuke and Naruto to get ready. They all nodded their head and took out their weapons as a ready.

"Genjustu team, ready to dispel the Genjustu." Isamu murmured, taking out a kunai out of his pouch whilst Kakashi activated his Sharingan.

Kakashi nodded "Alright, in 3 seconds dispel the Genjustu." Isamu repeated the instruction in his communicator piece.

Kakashi looked towards his team, "We go instantly once we se the entrance of the base. Be swift and precise, our main priority is to rescue Sakura-" at this Sasuke's grip o his kunai tightened, "-and…you guys better be alive after this."

Sai put on his fake smile for Kakashi whilst Naruto gave him a thumbs up and a goofy grin. Sasuke just grunted not wanting to be distracted as to keep his mind on the goal of rescuing Sakura.

Kakashi let a faint smile creep on his face as he looked in front of him again, proud of how his once 12- year-old Genin teams to have grown into strong Jounin level Shinobis. It was times like these that he was glad to have become a shinobi sensei.

Kakashi gave the go to Isamu who started to count, getting himself psyched up on the inside.

"3..."

Team 10 consisting of Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji with the three elite HellFire Shinobis readied themselves to pounce. Whilst on another wing, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai and the HellFire Genjustu specialist got their hands ready to form the cancellation Jutsu.

"2…"

Ten-Ten held onto her kunai and shuriken securely and pumping chakra onto her feet. Lee looked determined to go ad Neji activated his Byakugan.

"1…"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed in anticipation and sweat was trickling down Isamu's bald head. Naruto was raring to go and Sai held got his small paintbrush ready with ink. Sasuke's eyes were swirling Sharingan activated as he pumped chakra into his whole being getting ready to infiltrate the base.

He caught himself chanting in his mind to rescue Sakura over and over again. Whilst Isamu's mouth began to make the shape to commence he found himself finally admitting, finally realising why he was doing too much for just one girl.

_I love Haruno Sakura…_

"I'm, coming for you…Sakura." Sasuke softly whispered

**"GO!"**

Everyone jumped into action. Everything was fast paced and destructive. Just as Kakashi and Isamu predicted there were Akahomura ninjas waiting for them inside the base. Every team besides team seven was caught fighting with large groups of expert Shinobis.

They only came up to the third sector whereas team seven wanted to go into the fifth sector where the prisons were supposed to be.

Teams seven was surrounded by a large number of Akahomura shinobi. Sasuke looked every one of them in the eye and not once found the burning evil of Manabu's eyes anywhere.

Suddenly Isamu's team charged at the enemy making an opening for team seven to go.

Kakashi looked at Isamu who was fighting three enemy Shinobis at a time, "Go Hatake! Save Sakura!"

Kakashi nodded and proceeded with team seven to go into the fourth sector. There were so many winding hallways that for a moment they didn't know where to go. Naruto found a large double door and glimpsed something pink at small door windows. His eyes widened and had no hesitation at deciding that it was there that they cold find Sakura. After all that as the only lead they had.

"Guys! Over here I found the prisons!"

But as they neared the opening they were stopped in their tracks by three large men, all had tattoo and pricing on them.

One had half of his body mechanised, the other had large muscled and sporting a large scar all across his bare muscled chest whilst carrying a large hammer. The other one had a katana on him he was smaller then the other but by the look in his eyes he was a slick and powerful one nonetheless, probably skilled in using his katana in perfect precision and skill.

Then the guy Sasuke wanted to kill came out and stood behind the three enemies, a smug smirk on his face. Manabu's snake like eyes landed on Sasuke's rage filled ones.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke. We meet again. What? The last defeat wasn't enough with you?"

Manabu taunted.

Sasuke growled, "We want Sakura. Now." He said calmly although his voice was harsh and serious.

Manabu laughed, "I'm afraid she doesn't want to come back. You see, she wants to stay here, to be all of Akahomura's slut. Right guys?" The three men agreed with a taunting laugh.

Sasuke's blood started t boil and Naruto was about to explode with anger. Sai's fake smile was replaced with a malicious expression and Kakashi looked like he wanted to slaughter them right there and then.

"Give us back Sakura-chan NOW!" Naruto cried releasing spurts of the Kyuubi's orange chakra.

Manabu smirked, "Well if you want Sakura-chan back…then you're going to have to come through us.

Everyone tensed I anticipation for another fight. Sasuke turned to the guys, " That Manabu bastard's mine." He growled. The rest didn't ask question but just nodded, not wanting to make unnecessary banters. Besides they had a feeling that Sasuke was the most affected by that comment.

The muscled guy was the first to attack, he swung his hammer down onto to them but they dodged easily, but they were separated too. Naruto was faced with the large guy with the hammer, Sai was forced to fight with the mechanics guy and Kakashi was paired off with the sword specialist enemy. As they fought with strength and determination, Sasuke was fighting with Manabu, they were both volleying punches and kicks and the odd Jutsu now and again.

Sasuke had to admit this Manabu guy was strong but he couldn't let this guy defeat him because he still had to set things straight with Sakura.

He made the hand signs for his Chidori and plunged it towards Manabu. Surprising Sasuke, Manabu had a counter Jutsu for Chidori but with their powers immensed they clashed. Manabu flew back and into a wall, breaking through the next sector where team 10 and 8 met up and fought together.

Sasuke was propelled back and crashed into the prison room. He landed on the ground and made a huge impact on it. When the dust settled, he slowly stood up, wound bleeding and his arm dislocated. He shakily took a few steps forward and onto even ground and proceeded to pop his arm into place. He winced slightly in pain.

He was about to go back into fighting with Manabu when a whimper that broke his heart stopped him in his tracks.

"S-Sas-suke…"

There, chained to the dirty wall, clothed ripped, wounds scabbed red and pink hair matted with blood was Haruno Sakura.

**Aiisha101**


End file.
